Gaining Friends From Your Childhood Stories
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Jack Frost and the Guardians meet a believer that may not be a child anymore, but her spirit of their existence remains strong.
1. A Friendly Wind and Guardians

**One of my best fanfic friends, Redbat132, who was inspired by myself** **and Steelcode. Along with DeviantArt users whom have written RotG stories, LegendofFullmetal, neo-chan7, and iDreaminColor14. These three made incredible RotG stories inspired by dear friend. and thought they deserve to be a part of this credit.**

 **'Rise of the Guardians' belongs to William Joyce. This was inspired by not only the movie, but also the book series, 'The Guardians of Childhood', whom were also written plus created by William Joyce.**

 **The only OC character that belongs to Redbat132 is Lea Carolina Thompson.**

 **I truly hope everyone enjoys this. No flames please :)**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1: A Friendly Wind and Guardians of the World_**

It was a beautiful night at New York City. Winter had finally arrived and the first snowfall was spectacular. On that magical evening, a young teen girl was enjoying every second of it.

Her name is Lea Carolina Thompson. A fifteen-year-old with a child-like spirit who wishes nothing more than something exciting to happen in her life.

Her autumn brown eyes were focused on her surroundings, gazing into the snowy areas she kept passing. She blew on one of her beautiful, golden curls that were slightly on the right side of her face to see better. The rest of Lea's curls were held back by a pink scrunchie as a high ponytail. Her skin was slightly tanned healthy, at first glance. She was wearing winter earmuffs with white fur and a black handle, light crystal blue scarf around her neck with a large white stitched snowflake signature on one of its ends, a scarlet long-sleeved shirt underneath a navy-blue coat that had three brown buttons on her right, light brown gloves, long jade green jeans, and high-heeled brown colored winter boots with cream colored fur on the top.

She came out of her home for a little stroll, after seeing the first snowfall happen. Lea walked around Central Park in the cold, wintry night. All arms wrapped around herself to keep warm and held tight to her journal, feet shuffling through the powdery snow, and eyes facing forward while slightly looking up the clear starry skies after the snow finally stopped. She sighed lightly, watching her cold breath become visible in the atmosphere. Lea loved taking strolls during snow days. It seemed super relaxing to her. She kept walking through a row of street lamp posts that light up her path. Eventually, Lea came across a bench and sat down, taking a minute to examine her surroundings more clearly.

"Now this is a work of perfection," Lea said to herself. "Such beauty deserves to be remembered for a lifetime. Good thing I brought my book."

She continued sketching her heart out when capturing the scenery. Time didn't seem to matter anymore. Once Lea puts her pencil on a piece of paper and starts drawing, there's no turning back. Nothing can break the blonde teen's concentration. Not even the drop of the temperature bothered her. She didn't stop until her work of art was complete.

While drawing, Lea felt a snowflake on her nose. The blonde-teen couldn't help but chuckle and think of her favorite Christmas song that involved her favorite myth. Anything that involved the Winter Spirit would bring out her child-kind spirit. Soon, in a random moment, Lea slowly started humming before she sang to herself.

 _"Chestnuts roasting on an open fire,_

 _Jack Frost nipping at your nose…"_

Just then, the blonde-teen felt a strong breeze pass by that caused Lea to look up and noticed something that brought her attention. It was only a couple of seconds, but she could have sworn she saw a boy in a blue jacket carrying a staff pass by her.

"What in the world?!" Lea exclaimed.

Letting her curiosity get the best of her, she stood up, grabbed her journal, and started running after that fast boy through the thick forest. There were so many twists and turns that could cause a face-plant or twisted ankle at the speed she was doing. Luckily, she was able to get through without any injuries. She heard a deep masculine chuckle that turned into laughter. To Lea, it sounded like this boy was having fun.

Eventually, Lea found herself in the Central Park lake. There was no sign of any boy in a blue jacket anywhere. What was even more bizarre was that there didn't seem to be a single print on her mystery guy from the snow. Just her own.

"That is so strange," Lea muttered to herself. She looked back on the forest to notice that some trees had beautiful frost patterns all over themselves, causing her to raise a confused eyebrow. "That's even stranger."

Another cool breeze passed by Lea. This time, she felt the temperature super cold and wanted to head back home. Lea hugged on to her journal and started walking out of the park. While moving, the thoughts of that fast boy flooded through her mine.

Once arriving home where it was nice and warm, she switched from her winter clothes to her scoop neck long sleeve cottoned top shirt with snowflake prints allover, slate gray navy colored slim sleep pants, and white socks. Even took out her scrunchie to let her curls fall behind her shoulders. She laid down on her bed, unable to stop thinking over what happened.

Lea thought it was her imagination playing tricks on her…again. Not like this was the first time it has happened.

 _But it all looked so real,_ she thought.

Lea soon shook it off and decided to draw one last image in her book: A boy wearing a blue hoodie that whisked through the wind. Well, the best Lea could make out. He had his hood faced forward and it was covering his upper face. The rest didn't seem hard to remember or work on. She had no idea why, but Lea had this sneaky feeling that she'll see him again real soon…

* * *

The next day, Lea took the rest of her afternoon enjoying herself through the city. She walked around with her mind wandering all over the place about the strange encounter last night. She started to wonder if that really did happen or if it was just a dream… Or if it was nothing but her imagination running wild once more. Lea shook her head.

 _No. It couldn't have been my mind playing tricks on me nor a dream,_ Lea thought. _My clothes were wet from last night. That proves what happened at the park was real._

She grabbed a folded piece of paper out of her jacket and studied the details. It was another quick sketch of the mysterious winter boy she made after coming back home. Lea wanted to remember his appearance longer by drawing it out again with better details, before heading to bed.

 _There's something up about that boy I encountered, and I'm going to find out what,_

Soon, the young blonde teen stopped to take a break from walking around.

From the corner of her eye, she noticed a music store close by called 'Manhattan Records'. Lea checked through the glass window of that store to spot a wicked guitar on display.

The guitar was an acoustic classic. Its inlays had vintage snowflake stickers in an aged white pearl color. The bridge's sides each had one snowflake design that matched the inlays. Instead of a circle, the rosette was the shape of a heart. Pickguard was a large, teardrop shape, blue pearl custom that just shined in the light. And, as a final touch, the leather guitar strap was white with large, silver snowflake patterns. It just shouted Winter!

To Lea, it was the most gorgeous guitar she had ever seen. An instrument that seemed to match her personality and favorite season. She had been to many music stores around the Big Apple but none of their guitars were half as amazing as the one she found in this store.

 _Wow. I can sure play some wicked music with that guitar,_ Lea thought as she placed her hands on the glass to look closer with glee. Her excitement fell short when she noticed how expensive the guitar was. Although it's something she really wanted, Lea couldn't possibly afford it. Not in a short time.

"Aw, well. I'll get my very own someday," she said to herself, half-glumly. "Maybe as next year's Christmas present or birthday gift. Who knows? It could be as beautiful as this one."

A sudden grumble noise started to come from her own stomach and snapped Lea out of her own train of thoughts. Feeling a little hungry, she takes out her peanut butter cracker pack from her jacket pocket. But when that happened, the mini drawing of her mystery friend got out, as well, and started flying away! This caused Lea's eyes to grew wide and, by instinct, run after it.

"No! Get back here!" Lea shouted as she reached to catch the piece of paper from disappearing forever.

With every attempt, the paper kept dodging and went further away. Lea nearly tripped a couple of times but continued her pace, not losing the sight of her target and ignored the screaming pain of her legs. She even avoided hitting any people that could slow her down. It didn't take long for the paper to get stuck on a lamp post and get caught by Lea.

"Ha-ha, yes! Finally, got you!" She laughed in triumph before putting the picture back in her pocket.

Lea's victory soon fell short after taking a minute to check her surroundings. She was in an unfamiliar street with no sign of any people, the sky was covered with dark clouds, and, much to Lea's luck, there doesn't seem to be any cell-reception. If things weren't bad enough, it started raining snow and ice. Lea knew she had to take cover immediately but didn't know where. Her gaze soon went to what appeared to be a small bookstore called 'The Golden Goose Bookstore' that was just around the corner. Feeling cold and desperate, she hurried inside while covering her head from falling tiny ice.

The sound of a bell jingles after Lea opened the door and closed it so suddenly when entering inside. Her natural curly hair was a little damp and caught a few snowflakes–not to mention ice–on it. Lea's winter clothes were even wet; but not too much, thankfully. She shivered from being in the cold for so long and wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm. Her focus was on the ground, at the time being. It only took her a few seconds to finally look up and take the chance to study the place.

In Lea's opinion, the store seemed a bit bigger on the inside than out. There were many bookshelves in a domino row on her left–each filled with hundreds, if not thousands, of books. Lea counted at least five or six shelves on each one, give or take. On her right, there appeared to be a counter system that was accustomed with a tabletop bell and old-fashioned register. A ceiling light was at the center, brightening the whole store.

She walked around to spot a few fairytale designs on the walls: Santa Claus riding his sleigh over a full moon, the Tooth Fairy collecting teeth from the children and replacing them with quarters, the Easter Bunny hiding in the bushes while watching his eggs being found by kids (his ears were the only thing noticeable), and the Sandman on a cloud creating dreams.

All these images were silhouettes that each had different colored backgrounds to add a little pop: Santa's was bright red, electric purple for the Tooth Fairy, spring green as Easter Bunny's, and sunny yellow for Sandman's. Lea was able to recognize them instantly and thought how beautiful they all looked. But there was one that caught her attention so much, she stopped at her tracks and went towards it to get a better view.

It appeared to be another silhouetted design like the others. The background, though, was slightly different. Instead of a solid color, there was patterns around the figure. It was icy blue, filled with scattered white snowflakes. Lea could make out the silhouette as a teenage boy carrying what looked like an old-fashioned shepherd's stick with his right hand. She traced both her hands on the wall to feel its smooth surface. There was something about it that just brought a warm feeling inside Lea. Something… familiar.

"May I help you?" a someone asked.

Lea immediately jumped from the unexpected voice behind her. She looked towards who spoke and saw a girl at the counter system. The girl appeared to be around the same age as Lea, had a heart shaped face with a warm childish roundness to it, eyes gray, shoulder length long thick curls of auburn colored hair, slight tanned skin, and red colored lips. She wore a magenta poncho-like sweater, a purple skirt with a few white layers underneath, black leggings, and small black heel boots.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to startle you," the girl replied. Her voice was gentle and caring. It even had a hint of politeness after scaring Lea.

Starting to relax, Lea walked to her and said, "It's okay. I'm used to surprises. Happens a lot," she watched the girl brush some of her hair back that was covering the right side of her face in an embarrassed plus anxious way.

"So, what brings you here?" the girl questioned. "I don't get many people like you checking for books in my place."

"I was trying to find shelter when some freaky storm came, after I chased a piece of artwork of mine. Speaking of artwork," Lea pointed at the walls, still making eye contact, "who made those masterpieces? And why is the background different from one of them?"

The girl let out a warm smile from Lea's questions. "That would be me. I like to paint and record what's important. Most recently, the boy with snowflakes around him. He just has this little special something when it comes to bringing snow and joy to everyone."

Lea made a quick turnaround to face the wall and then back to the girl. "Who is he?"

"I believe you know the answer to that," the girl assured her.

"What makes you think that I know?"

Her smile continued to grow, as she folded her arms while narrowing her eyes; feeling confident. "Come on. Someone who admires the artwork of myths must know. And you seem to be someone that still believes. The problem is, you're just doubting yourself because of what others might think. But you shouldn't be afraid of answering. Not to me, not to anyone. So, let's rephrase the question," She leaned a little closer to Lea, smirking. "…Who do _you_ think it is?"

Everything she said to Lea was true. She wasn't the type of person to talk about myths and fairy tales to others around her age. Lea always thought that they'll just make fun of her. But there was something about the auburn-haired girl that brought warmth and trust to her.

"Is it… Jack Frost?" a reluctant Lea asked. Her eyes looked down at her feet and felt afraid to see the girl's facial reaction.

To Lea's surprise, the girl lightly chuckled before leaning back. "Of course, it's Jack Frost! Also, called Father Frost, Old Man Winter, Jokul Frosti, and Spirit of Winter. He's one of my favorite characters in the books I read to children. Sometimes, I read those books countless times for fun."

"Really?!" Lea sounded excited and made eye contact with the girl again. The girl nodded her head; making Lea smile big. "No way! I read children books about legendary myths, too! Still do. I thought I was the only one and–Wait, Jack Frost is a kid?! As in a teenage kid!? Since when?!"

"Since forever," the brunette answered with a chuckle. "Don't let the appearance fool you. He's been around for many, many years. Much like Santa Claus, Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny, and Sandman. Only difference was that Jack Frost didn't use to be popular,"

"Makes sense. Most people take Jack Frost's work for granted without asking how and why snow happens. You'd think they would thank him for all the snow days he makes for every single child in the world. I feel sorry for him," Lea's tone was filled with sympathy in the end, "If I were him, I would be blue, too, if nobody ever said 'thank you' after giving something wonderful to someone. Especially being invisible for hundreds of years."

"But now," continued the girl, trying to brighten Lea's mood, "many children know Jack Frost and believe in him."

"I'm aware. My cousin couldn't stop talking about how he, along with the other myth legends, got his friends to believe in them and defeat the Boogeyman from spreading eternal darkness and fear all over the earth," Lea chuckled from that memory. It's been ages since she last saw her two favorite cousins in person, but she tries giving them something special by sending them her handmade gifts by mail every year. "What exactly were those group of myths called again?"

"Guardians. They call themselves 'The Guardians of Childhood'," the girl responded. "But others just call them 'Guardians', for short. Each have a purpose to protect the children; Santa Claus is the Guardian of Wonder, Easter Bunny as the Guardian of Hope, Tooth Fairy is the Guardian of Memories, Sandman as–".

"The Guardian of Dreams!?" Lea interrupted, beaming. She couldn't hold her excitement about the mention of famous myths and was too happy to finally meet someone around her age who likes the same things.

Despite Lea's outburst of joy, the girl remained calm. "Yes. And Jack Frost has recently found his center and became the Guardian of Fun."

"So awesome!" Lea squealed. She acted like a little schoolgirl being told that a guy had asked her out. Just then, her fangirling came to a halt when something crossed Lea's mind. "Wait a second. How do you know all of this?"

The girl stopped smiling and placed her right hand on the back of her head. It looked like she was having a hard time figuring out how to answer the question. This brought confusion and curiosity to Lea.

After a few seconds, the girl got her thoughts together and replied, "Let's just say I do a lot of research."

"Um, ok… Oh! You wouldn't happen to have any books about strange Winter phenomenas, would you?" Lea asked, trying to change the subject.

"It depends on what kind you're looking for," the young girl smirked.

Lea takes out the piece of paper from her pocket, unfolds it and then places it on top of the counter for her friend to see. She taps on the drawing using her right index finger, indicating the being she seeks.

"I saw this guy last night at Central Park. He didn't look like any normal person I know, even in New York standards," Lea explained.

As the girl took a good look at the drawing, her eyes widen with amazement. Lea had a strange feeling that the girl knows something, after studying her facial expression.

"So, you _do_ know what I'm talking about," Lea assumed.

She looked back at Lea and started smiling again. "Indeed, I do. Follow me."

Lea followed the girl to a book case. She watched her climb up a ladder and reach for and picked a light blue, thick book with snowflakes on it before coming down. The girl then passed the book to Lea; it was titled _'Jack Frost: The Guardian of Fun_ ' in silver cursive letters and had an image of the a blue-hooded male teen near a frozen pond, having a full moon behind him. Beneath the image was, what Lea believed, the name of the author who wrote this book in small gold cursive letters: M.G. Joyce.

"This book was made not too long ago," explained the girl. "It is said that if you feel a sudden breeze and hear playful laughter within it, Jack Frost is nearby spreading mischief and fun."

The news brought a big gap on Lea's mouth; too flabbergasted by all of this. Jack Frost was Lea's favorite myth. She would do anything to rub elbows with him. "Seriously?! You're not messing with me, are you? Because if this is some cruel joke or prank, I find very little humor in it."

The girl kept her assuring smile while maintaining a serious face. "This isn't a joke. What I'm saying is the absolute truth. Everything you need to know is in there. Along with some history on our Winter Spirit," she lightly pushed the book forward for Lea, wanting her to keep it. "Consider this as an early Christmas gift. Free of charge."

Lea looked at the book and then the auburn-haired girl again, smiling. "Thank you, uh…Sorry, I didn't quite get your name," the blonde-teen felt like a total dummy for not asking the girl's name from the very beginning.

The young chestnut-haired girl chuckled. "Katherine. My name is Katherine,"

She couldn't help but grin at her new friend's name. "Katherine, huh? That's pretty neat," Lea lend down her right hand for Katherine to shake it. "I'm Lea. Most people call me by my middle name, Carolina, but I usually prefer my first."

Katherine shook hands with Lea. "Well, personally, I like either one. They're as unique and kind-hearted as you are,"

Eventually, the storm from outside seemed to pass and was replaced with clear, sunny skies. Both girls soon took notice.

"Looks like our strange blizzard has finished. You better get going before it becomes dark," Katherine advised.

"Right. By the way," Lea said while putting her hand on her head, sheepishly, "If it's not too much to ask, could you tell me the directions of heading back to my neighborhood? I might have, sort of, gotten myself lost."

"Not a problem. Where do you live?" Katherine asked. When Lea told her the name of the street of her home, a light chuckle escaped from Katherine. "Just go straight down from here and you'll be back home in no time."

"Got it. Thank you again for your help, Katherine,"

Katherine smiled. "Again, it's no problem at all. Hope you come again soon,"

"I'll be sure to do just that. Bye, Katherine," Lea waved before exiting the store. She could not wait to learn more about her mysterious, favorite myth in a whole new way.


	2. A Gift to Celebrate a Guardian

For the past few weeks, nearly every weekday, after school, Lea would come and visit to see Katherine and talk to her. Even help her out around the store, occasionally. Truth be told, Lea never connected much with the other teens because they grew up and don't believe in mythological stuff like her. But Katherine, she was the only friend that Lea connected with. And it looked like Katherine knew more myths and good stories than Lea. To her, the Golden Goose was like a place full of so many different treasures.

It had many tales and myths that Lea had never even heard of: four-armed cat beings that live in another realm where they cheer people on earth up with tickles, a romance between a human girl and an alien vampire, a young woman and her sister in charge of a spooky mansion that is secretly the home of different creatures from other planets, and many more.

"Seriously, Kate, how have I not heard of any of these incredible stories from anywhere else?" Lea questioned with a chuckle, sitting down at the corner of the store and having some hot cocoa plus cinnamon toast with Katherine.

"Well, all of the following tales I mentioned were written by the same author, M.G. Joyce, and he prefers to have his work displayed here," Katherine answered, sipping on her cocoa.

"Why? Wouldn't it make better sense for this Joyce guy to publish his written work to a higher company or studio to get more money? Or be noticed?"

Katherine just shook her head. "Joyce doesn't trust anyone getting their hands on what he makes. From what I heard, there are shady people who would try to steal his work and rewrite as their own. He thought that the Golden Goose bookstore was the only place he could sell his work, since not many people come here and no thief would bother to steal from a bookstore that's not on the map of this city."

"Still, Kate, don't you think it's unfair that you barely get a lot of customers in this bookstore of yours? What if you end up closing the place when you don't have enough money to stay open for business?" Lea's voice grew concerned about that thought. She can't imagine losing the only person that gets what the blonde-teen is into.

"Of course not. Besides, if this place does end up getting packed, we wouldn't be having these special meets to chat in peace," Katherine assured, now grabbing some toast to take a bite of it. "Also, don't worry about the bookstore being shut down. It has been around my family for a very long time and is marked as a historical landmark."

"How come?" Lea questioned, raising an eyebrow on that.

The auburn-haired girl just smiled. "That's a story for another time. For now, let's talk about the real reason for this special chat of ours. You mentioned earlier that you already finished the book about a certain Winter Spirit, correct?"

"Actually, I finished reading it weeks ago on the night I first got it," Lea admitted, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. She was a fast reader when it comes to enjoying a good book. "I just couldn't stop reading it over and over on how amazing it was! I practically read the book like twenty-four times, and still want to read it again. I knew Jack Frost was literally cool from the past, but I didn't think that there was another side and story about him! He sounds like a brave, funny, generous, and caring kind of guy."

Katherine chuckled with an amused smile on her face when seeing a grin start to grow on Lea's face; along with a tint of red forming on her cheeks. Just the thought of what Lea learned made her heart soar. "Yeah, I think Jack is all those things, too. My favorite part is how he became a spirit in the first place,"

"Right?! He sacrificed his own life just to save his little sister from falling into that cold lake! And did it by playing a game of hop-scotch! That proves Jack is the Guardian of Fun!" Lea exclaimed with excitement.

"Definitely. What about you, Lea? What was your favorite part in the story?"

"Hmmm…It's kind of hard to choose," Lea responded thoughtfully, rubbing her chin on that subject. "Everything in that book was amazing. From how Jack emerged out of that frozen lake on such a full moon, Wintery night to creating well-detailed frost all over. And don't get me started on all the mischief he causes. They can be so creative in a devious way. All these things, both good and bad, describe who Jack Frost is and why he's important to our world."

Katherine nodded her head in agreement. "Very well said, Lea. You seem to have a true passion on this cold season Jack makes,"

"It's more than that. Winter has been a very important part of my life. Without it, without knowing Jack Frost, I don't think I'd be the person I am today," Lea let out a gently sigh, laying her back on the chair she was in. "Sometimes, I wonder how great it would be to actually go through an epic experience with the Guardian of Fun himself."

Suddenly, the blonde teen had an idea that made her gasp and stood up.

"What?" Katherine asked, wondering what was on Lea's mind.

"I just thought of something crazy yet great! Since Jack Frost has done so much for everyone and his anniversary of turning into a spirit is coming up, I'm gonna make a special gift for him that says 'thank you' for all of his hard work!"

"Lea, that's a wonderful idea!" Katherine clapped her hands together with glee. "What are you going to give him?"

"I…don't know," Lea answered, seriously stumped for the moment. "What would a three-hundred-year-old spirit even need or like that would last and be useful? He's already got magical powers and a staff!"

"Just make something that comes from your heart," Katherine suggested gently, standing up to walk towards Lea and place a supporting hand on her left shoulder. "Listen, you kept telling me that you love to create handmade stuff to your family and yourself that's been very helpful all the way. Whatever gift you make, Jack Frost will love it, no matter what."

Lea smiled warmly, glad to have someone like Katherine support her in what she wants to do. Even if it sounds absurd and impossible.

* * *

Hours later, back at a certain blonde's home, Lea sat down at her working desk in her room, trying to brainstorm the perfect present for Jack Frost. She had tried looking over her journal of previous designs for some ideas. But none of them seem to be what Lea was looking for.

Soon, the blonde teen groaned in distress, laying back on her swiveled chair while rubbing the temples of her forehead.

"Nothing! I absolutely got nothing!" she exclaimed, dismayed about not figuring out what Jack's gift should be.

Lea thought over everything she learned about the Guardian of Fun. He doesn't need handmade ice skates, a stuffed toy, or anything practical for a magic Winter Spirit. This was her toughest, thoughtful task she had ever came up against.

It wasn't long until Lea turned her head towards a small wooden boy figure she placed on the corner of her work table. He was no bigger than eleven inches tall, had white hair with a few ends sticking out that gives him a care-free, wild look plus personality, skin so very light whitish-bluish, a one-piece suit of dark blue armor with white pearled diamonds all over–on the shoulder plates, the upper chest, matching designs on the back, and front side of boots–and a bronze, golden colored staff on his back that also had a detachable diamond dagger on the other end. His face was thinly painted with a sweet tiny smile, tiny nose, and eyes.

"Oh, Nightlight, I have never done anything so hard and overwhelming in my life," Lea said in a sad tone, reaching to grab him with her left hand and then caressing his white hair with an index finger from her right. "Do you think this whole thing is pointless? That I'm making a gift to someone that probably doesn't exist?"

Most people would find it strange-crazy, even-for a young adult to keep a childish toy around and talk to it. But, for Lea, Nightlight held a lot of meaning to her. He was a special, handmade gift from her grandparents, James and Laura…before they passed away, five years ago. Lea was only ten years old when the tragic day happened. She always believed that Nightlight was the only friend who understood what she was going through. Lea called him Nightlight because he was coated in special glow-in-the-dark paint that made him glow at night to make her feel calm.

Although her wooden companion doesn't speak, Lea occasionally imagined that Nightlight spoke to her in his own special way. And, right now, he was telling Lea, in her mind, that what she's doing isn't pointless and shouldn't give up when she's come this far in knowing the real Jack Frost.

Sighing, Lea gave a small smile before gently hugging her wooden companion. "As always, Nightlight, you're right. Jack Frost deserves to have something to show how much people, like Katherine and me, love what he does in spreading joy and fun on Winter time. I can't give up now. I'll figure something out before the anniversary day that's this Friday night. I still have three more days. I can do this,"

Just then, Lea turned Nightlight to notice the swivel staff holster on her toy's back where his golden colored staff was. Curious, she settled her companion down on the table, for the moment, and opened her book to look over the light-detailed sketch images of Jack Frost to see if her hunch was correct.

"…He is always carrying his staff around but doesn't have anything to hold it so he could use access for both hands," Lea's eyes were wide with excitement, suddenly getting something. She grinned in delight on her discovery. "That's it! I know what to make for Jack Frost!"

Not wasting anytime, she started moving around her room to grab a winter-themed guitar strap that can be adjustable, her hockey stick, and a small pink box that read 'Lea's Creative Toolbox' in lavender colored letters.

The guitar strap was black with dark blue, purple, ice blue, and white colors that appeared as diamond patterns all over.

She opened her box to reveal many stickers, colored paints plus skinny brushes, markers, sewing stuff, and more. The first thing she grabbed was a needle and black thread to tie and secure. Once doing so, Lea took out a small black carbon fibered fabric that was thick yet strong enough to last long. She placed her hockey stick on top of the back side of the guitar strap to get the exact measurements in sewing the fabric to create a holed pocket and keep the stick in place.

Since Lea doesn't have the actual staff Jack uses, she had to use something that could be close enough for what she was trying to create.

After securing the final knot in both sides, Lea picked the guitar strap up to examine it better.

"Hmmm, something's missing," she said to herself out loud.

Looking over through her creative tool box, she found a silver squared belt buckle with a big snowflake on it. She attached it in the upper front of the strap and was happy of what she accomplished.

"Much better," Lea replied, very pleased with the results. "Now, to see if it's durable."

She tested the gripped pocket around her hockey stick by putting the guitar strap on and going outside for a quick run around the city. So far, the fibers kept a good grip and the double knotted stitching held the stick in place with no tearing.

An hour later, finishing a long run and went home to take a quick shower before going back to her room in pjs, Lea looked over the strap one more time to find any loose ends before packaging it in giftwrapping paper and then placing it in a white box with a light blue bow. She then put a sticker on it that said _''To: Jack Frost, From: Lea Carolina Thompson'_ in black cursive handwriting.

"I can't wait to show this to Kate!" Lea exclaimed, looking at Nightlight with a caring smile. "Thanks, buddy."

* * *

It was now the day of Jack Frost's anniversary. Lea had already showed up to the Golden Goose to reveal to Katherine what she made. The auburn-haired girl was already studying the strap up close and picked it up, feeling the texture on it. To say the least, Katherine was impressed.

"I got to say, Lea, this is the most creative, thoughtful gift I have ever seen,"

Lea grinned in appreciation. "Thanks. I worked very hard on it."

"I can see that. I'm still amazed that you fully tested the durability of the strap by running an hour lap in New York," Katherine said, placing the strap back in its box and helped secure the package by wrapping it again with the light blue ribbon.

"Well, I did read about Jack Frost moving as fast as the wind. I had to make sure it was strong enough when traveling around the world by matching his speed,"

Katherine chuckled while handing the box back to Lea. "Jack is going to love what you made, for sure,"

"That's what I'm counting on. I can't wait to see the look on his face when I–". Lea started, only to stop and realize something.

"What? What's wrong?" Katherine asked, growing worried about her friend's sudden reaction.

"I…I don't know where he is," Lea answered, starting to feel sad. "How am I suppose to give a present to Jack Frost and thank him personally if I don't know where he is?"

Katherine gave a look of concern, trying to think of a way to cheer her friend up. "Maybe he will drop in New York sometime today,"

"How? Jack could be anywhere in the world. At this rate, by the time he does come to New York, it will be too late," Lea looked down in disappointment, putting the gift back in her backpack before checking her phone. "I got to go. Hockey practice starts in twenty minutes and I don't want to be tardy. I'll see ya tomorrow, Kate."

Once the blonde teen left the store in sadness, Katherine couldn't help but stare at the door. She wondered how Lea could meet with the Guardian of Fun in time to give him what she worked on.

It will require a miracle for those two to get together.

* * *

Soon, Lea arrived back home from a few hours of hockey practice. Since her parents are out on a business trip and won't be back until Monday, Lea had the whole place to herself.

The blonde teen made herself some soup for dinner, took a nice shower, and went to her room to go to bed early. She was still sad about not giving Jack Frost the gift she worked very hard on in time.

"Maybe it's for the best. I'm probably too old in believing in fairytales," Lea muttered, laying on her bed in defeat. "I need a sign on what to do,"

Just then, Lea felt her room more cold than usual. Sitting up, she noticed the window slightly opened and went there to close it.

"Okay…that wasn't opened a second ago," Lea said, seriously getting a little freaked out.

Suddenly, she heard plus saw Nightlight fall off her nightstand and into her hockey duffle bag. Hurrying, Lea got to her bag to get Nightlight out, only to spot another thing that was not there before. It looked like a tiny folded piece of paper.

Curious, Lea set her wooden friend back on the nightstand and then grabbed plus unfolded the paper to find a message inside:

 **Meet me at the park where I first flew past you. -JF**

Lea was completely stunned. Was this the sign she was looking for?

 _Could this really be…Jack Frost's handwriting?!_ She thought to herself.

Not wasting any time, Lea immediately stood up and prepared her black backpack with the things she will need: her hockey stick, a few hockey pucks, an emergency flashlight, her sketchbook journal, her pencil tool pouch, and the present for Jack Frost. Then, she put on her gray-ankle Winter boots plus zipperless light cyan blue core fleece hoodie over her night shirt-since she thought that there was no time to put on regular clothes and couldn't miss such an opportunity-and headed out the door.

Suddenly, Lea came to a complete stop; for she nearly forgot something. Not leaving him behind, she grabbed her wooden Nightlight figure that from her nightstand and looked at him caringly.

"Best to have a little support along the way, just in case," Lea replied, being gently with Nightlight while putting him inside her front bag pocket. "Okay… _Now_ I'm ready to meet Jack Frost."

* * *

 **newbienovelistRD: Redbat132 would like to thank you for all your kind reviews! If you want to see how Lea, Katherine, Nightlight and Jack's gift better, feel free to see them in Redbat132's DeviantArt's gallery of the same name.**

 **And Redbat132 would also like to thank sunnyflight530 for keeping Katherine a special surprise for those who haven't read the books! :)**


	3. Living the Adventure of Your Dreams

Soon, the sky became a combination of blue, orange, and pink, during a sunset. Birds began flying by, appearing as black silhouettes. The peak of the sun's light reflected the snow that revealed its sparkly texture.

Upon this beautiful texture, Jack Frost was flying over Central Park. He took in the lovely snowy landscape before double checking the note given to him from North about a child in need of Winter fun and only Jack can help them. The note also mentioned that it was an emergency.

"This must be the most miserable kid on the planet if it's an emergency," Jack noted. "I mean, who can't have fun on an awesome Winter day like this?" He soared over the bare tree branches until he landed on top of one and inhaled a breath of crisped, cool air.

The Snow Sprite looked down and spotted a teen girl in a hood at the exact location the letter described where the fun-deprived child would be.

"Huh. So that's her?" Jack raised an eyebrow. "Wonder what I should do? Well, obviously, I'm entitled to have some fun with her, first. Hmmm…maybe act like a ghost and scare her? Perhaps take her hood down and play with her hair? That's always fun," Jack grinned, lightly chuckling on those options. "Or..." He scooped up some snow and packed it into the perfect snowball.

"Oh, I hope I arrived in time. Where is he?" Lea muttered quietly to herself, looking around for her favorite myth.

Just then, a voice reached Lea's ears. "HEADS UP!" Lea spun around and,

 **WHACK!**

A snowball hit her from out of nowhere. She could make out disembodied laughter.

"Gotcha!" a male voice said.

After wiping the snow from her face, Lea assumed that it was some random teen from high school pulling some mean trick and she looked around in annoyance.

"Okay, I don't have time for this!" she shouted, taking out her hockey stick to defend herself. "Throw another snowball! I dare ya!" Lea challenged, looking around for the wise guy who hit her.

Jack laughed in his throat. "Oh, you just poked the polar bear!" He made and threw another snowball.

But this time, Lea was ready. Once hearing her opponent, she whacked the snowball right back at him like a baseball and made a direct hit in Jack's face. It hit him so hard that he fell out of the tree backwards and landed back-first on a pile of snow. He even dropped his staff, after that fall. If things weren't interesting enough, the snow that was covering the tree came down; burying him with heavy, white, powdery snow.

Now it was Lea's turn to laugh, walking forward towards the snow-covered boy.

"That'll teach you to mess with a pro-hockey player," she remarked.

Just then, after getting close to her prankster, Lea spotted something that belonged to the boy. Lea recognized it as some weird looking staff with a G-shaped arch. It resembled a shepherd's crook. Curious, she put the hockey stick back in a hook sewed to the back of her bag, slowly picked up the strange looking staff to admire, and then feel its twisted wooden structures.

Her eyes looked down at the snow-covered boy and then the staff, slowly putting two and two together.

"Teenaged boy in a tree. Very mischievous in a fun way. And has a unique staff," Lea's eyes grew wide; too stunned by her discovery. "Either I'm crazy or I just snowballed the Spirit of Winter himself."

Jack rubbed his sore head. "Oh, man! I can't believe it! The joke's on me this time?!" He looked up and saw Lea staring. Staring right at him!

Once pulling back her hood to get a better view and revealing her natural curls, she could not believe her eyes after studying him up close. The sight of him brought goosebumps all over Lea's skin.

The teenaged boy had snow-white spiky hair that nearly showed some shine in the light, striking cold blue eyes, and pale white skin. He wore a blue hooded sweater with frost collecting around the ring of the collar and sleeves, along with tight, old-fashioned brown pants made of light material that went down to almost ankle level and was held by a brown belt–which seemed to be hidden underneath the low part of the frost-hooded sweater. What caught Lea's attention the most was the lack of footwear. He was literally standing on the snow barefooted! No human alive could withstand the cold like that.

"No…Way!" was all Lea could mutter under her breath; still too astounded.

Seeing his appearance right now reminded Lea of the silhouetted painting she once saw at the book store. Not to mention the sketches from the book she read, as well. There was no denying it. She was face to face with the myth she had always wished and dreamed to meet: Jack Frost!

"You can see me?!" Jack gasped.

She nodded her head, unable to speak, at the moment, and kept an awestruck look.

"Huh," Jack stood up and grinned. He seemed to be a few inches taller than Lea. "Well, are you gonna stand there, catching flies or are you gonna tell me your name?"

"Uhhhh…" Lea continued standing like a statue, not realizing that she's still holding onto his own staff. Her heart was beating in a high speed, legs wanting to giveaway balance but couldn't, and breath constantly moving steadily. She was ecstatic to finally meet her favorite myth in person, but, at the same time, was nervous. Lea wanted to make a good first impression and she was already blowing it!

"Okay, someone needs a wakeup call," Jack said, clearly seeing the blonde girl was too shocked to even talk. He flicked his wrist and blew icy cold wind in Lea's face.

"YEOW!" Lea's hands flew to her face, causing her to drop the staff with Jack catching it, in the process. "Man! That was c-c-cold!"

"Comes with the job, Toots," Jack replied, happy to have his staff back by twirling it a bit.

"...Okay, I deserved that," Lea admitted, trying to get her thoughts together. "Let's start over. Hi. My name is Lea Carolina Thompson, and it's an honor to finally meet you," she started, gently waving an awkward hand saying 'hello' while circling the snow with her right foot, eyes looking at the ground and then him every five seconds. "I'm a huge fan of you and your work."

Jack smirked, leaning his weight on his staff. "Oh, really? Well, I'm a fan of anyone who's a fan of mine,"

Lea chuckled nervously, rubbing her right arm awkwardly. "S-sorry about that snowball thing. I thought you were some random bully from school trying to pull a fast one on me. I swear, I meant to hit you in the arm. I didn't think my defense hitting would knock you off," she apologized, her tone filled with a hint of guilt.

"Please, I'm not a bully. Bullies are losers with bad parents," Jack told Lea with a smile. "I am the Guardian of Fun."

"Right. I see that now..." Lea shyly answered, blushing a bit. "Oh! I have something for you," she got out her backpack, opened the top zipper, got out the white present, and handed it to Jack. "It's an anniversary gift of when you first became Jack Frost. Hope you like it,"

To say he was surprised would be an understatement. No one has ever given Jack such a gift, or a gift period. Kids always leave milk and cookies for North and teeth for the Tooth Fairy. Some kids even leave carrots for Bunnymund.

"Uh, thanks," Jack took the gift, stabbing the snowy ground with his staff so it could stay in place for him to use both hands, and opened it. His eyes grew in amazement when picking up the Winter-themed strap. "Wow..."

"It's a sash-like holster you wear around your torso," Lea explained, rubbing the back of her neck a little. "You know...for your staff. So you have a place for it and can use both hands on a future event, instead of laying it around where it could get lost or taken. I made it myself using an adjustable guitar strap, some thick yet durable fabric, a few stitches, and belt buckle."

"Wow. Not only did I get a gift, it's practical, too. Nice!" Jack grinned and quickly wore the holster. He then picked up his staff from the snow and tucked it inside the pocket behind. "Fits like a glove."

"Oh, that's good. I wasn't sure of the exact measurements of your staff, so I used my hockey stick to help stitch a perfect pocket hold on it. Even tested the durability myself on its grip when moving fast," Lea admitted.

Jack smiled. "You really think things through, don't you? We don't see enough of that these days."

"We? Who's we?" Lea asked with curiosity.

"My fellow guardians. I'm sure you'll love them,"

Lea gasped in surprise, her eyes growing in delight like a little girl seeing something amazing. "You mean Santa Claus, Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny, and Sandman?! The Guardians of Childhood?! Am I going to meet them, too?!"

Jack shrugged, putting his hands inside his jacket pocket. "I don't know. Can you handle it? They're pretty crazy..." he challenged.

"I've dealt with snobby kids in High School and live in a loud, rowdy city with louder, rowdier people. I think I can manage," Lea assured confidently, so not backing down on a challenge. "Besides, the Guardians can't be that bad. They're the protectors of children, for crying out loud."

"Well, there's some truth to that," Jack said, already bringing out his staff again with a small swing. "Alright, let's go!"

"But how do we get there? Wherever the Guardians are, I mean," Lea questioned.

Jack gave another one of his mischief smiles. "Simple. Just grab on and we'll go from there...Unless you're too scared," he teased, lending down his left hand towards her.

"You wish," Lea scoffed, whom gave a playful look before reaching toward his hand with her right. When doing so, it felt cold yet warm in hers. "Now what?"

Without warning, Jack took off into the skies, like a rocket.

"EEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Lea screamed, whom should have seen this coming.

Jack laughed in amusement, enjoying both the ride and Lea's reaction. "Come on, loosen up! It's all part of the fun!"

At first, Lea was terrified out of her mind to find herself going this high and could lose her own life if dropped. But then, less than a minute later, Lea was actually starting to calm down and appreciate this flying experience. She could see her own city completely from where she was and feel her curls moving around through the breeze.

"Whoa..." Lea smiled in awe, not believing she's actually doing this.

"Enjoying the view?" Jack asked with a cool grin, flying above the young teen's home city.

"Definitely! This is awesome!" Lea screamed loud enough for him to hear through the wind.

Chuckling, Jack had a playful grin on his face while looking at Lea on his left. "Good. That means I'm doing my job."

This caused Lea to laugh even more. It wasn't until a few questions and concerns popped through her mind that changed her happy mood. "Hey, Jack! What are each of the Guardians like?"

"Well, North-or Santa, as you know him- is fearless, occasionally intimidating but caring, mysterious, and downright jolly. Tooth is sweet, motherly, protective, passionate, hardworking, and very enthusiastic. Sandy's creative, fierce, peaceful, and talkative with his sand. And as for Bunny, he's impulsive, grumpy, distrustful, self-confident, and competitive…But he's also very sensitive, so, he'll probably warm up to you in no time," Jack answered, numbering his Guardian friends with his staffed-hand fingers. "Why you ask?"

"Do you think…they'll like me? Even if I'm all grown-up?" Lea asked, while not making eye contact with him by looking down to see so many snow-covered trees underneath her.

"Of course, Lea. I can already tell you that they'll be thrilled to meet someone who still believes in them for so long, just like I first met you. Promise," Jack assured.

Although he noticed the slight doubt in her eyes, Jack conjured up a few snowflakes to move around Lea's face to catch her attention. She gently tried catching one with her left hand with a light chuckle, letting her fears flow away and joy takeover, instead.

When that occurred, Lea finally looked at Jack to see a devoted smile on him.

A wave of relief flowed through Lea on everything Jack did. It was like his chilling magic froze her worries. His friendly smirk calmed her unnerved heart. His icy-blue eyes easing her stressful mind. She managed to notice how his eyes looked like large snowflakes under his pupils. They were considered very divine to Lea.

Her train of thought was interrupted when she noticed that they were no longer in any familiar territories and the temperature began to drop lower than usual.

"Um, Jack? Where exactly are we going?" Lea asked, starting to feel a little cold.

"You'll see. You're gonna love it!" Jack promised, already flying into high gear.

Lea shivered from the bitter cold. "Are we t-t-there yet?!" she hollered through her chattering teeth.

"Almost there!" said Jack. But he stopped when a hulking, hairy figure jumped out and kicked Jack out of the sky, taking Lea with him. Luckily, the snow cushioned the blow and iced the pain.

Lea pulled herself from the snow and screamed when she saw their attacker. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHH! YETI!"

Her eyes grew wide with terror and amazement to spot an ape-like creature. It had long dark gray-white hair covering its entire body, bright green eyes, a long white bushy mustache that was the length of a beard plus covering his mouth, and a poofy ponytail sticking straight out from the back of his head.

Jack just grinned, as he got up and directed his staff on his right shoulder in a cool manner. "Hey, Phil."

Lea looked at Jack in disbelief and then the yeti named 'Phil'. "You know this yeti?!"

"Yep. He and I go way back. Right, pal?" Jack winked.

Phil just growled and pounded his fist.

"Hold the rough stuff, big guy. I just want my new friend her meet the other Guardians,"

Phil said something unintelligible to the Snow Sprite.

"Come on. It's important for people to believe in us," Jack replied. "She believes in me. So why not have her meet the rest of the family?"

Lea couldn't help but smile a bit when Jack called the Guardians his family.

"Please, Mister Yeti? This is my first ever adventure that I get to meet famous myths, fables, legends, and fairytales. Even meet new friends, like you," Lea politely reasoned.

Her words made Phil's heart melt. He said something in his native tongue and stepped aside, gesturing them to pass.

"Thank you, Phil," Lea spoke, happily marching forward.

"Whoa...Phil actually listened to you?!" Jack said in utter disbelief. He looked at Lea, as they ventured onward. "You have a gift."

Lea blushed a bit. "Not really. I was just being honest and kind."

"Huh. You really are a rarity among people," Jack replied. "A true diamond in the rough."

Now Lea felt her cheeks burn from that comment and her mouth turn into a pleased grin. "Well, I think you're a diamond in the rough yourself, too. Especially when you make those incredible frost designs you leave wherever you go," she bashfully replied. "Everyone is unique and special in their own way. Same goes for family."

Jack didn't think it was possible, but he was feeling his face turn red from her kind words. "Um, yeah. Oh, hey! There's North's place!" He took Lea by the hand and began zooming forward. "Come on!"

"Whoa!" Lea exclaimed, laughing a bit while moving to what looked like a Russian Palace. She stared at it in amazement!

Lea truly was living the adventure of her dreams.


	4. Meeting the Guardians, Sort Of

Once inside, Lea scanned the huge, spectacular place she was in. More yetis were all over, working on toys, instruments, accessories, and so on. There was also flying contraptions that only exist in fairytale books. She even spotted some red Santa hats near the toys but didn't get the chance to see them better while moving fast and her hand grabbed by Jack Frost. Last, but not least, a gigantic globe of the Earth located at the center of wherever Lea was. It had special lights all over the continents that brought everything together as a perfect touch.

"This is the most incredible place I have ever seen plus been in," Lea managed to say, not taking her eyes off the scenery.

Jack couldn't help but laugh at her reaction. "Yep. This is where all the magic happens. A place full of wonder! So, wanna meet the big man himself?"

"Oh, yes! Yes, I do!" Lea said in feverish excitement.

"Okay! Down, girl! Heel!" Jack joked, earning a playful punch in the arm from Lea.

"WHO IS THERE?!" A voice boomed that made the Guardian and Blonde Teen stop. That's when a huge man jumped down wielding a giant sword in each hand.

Lea screamed and hid behind Jack. "Stay back! I know how to use this!" she warned, trying to sound brave and lightly shaking her grip on her hockey stick she brought out that was pointing at the giant man with a heavy Russian accent.

He had bright blue eyes, thick black eyebrows, and a long white beard plus mustache. He was a tall, buff, and slightly rotund man. He wore a red long-sleeved plaid shirt, tied with a thick sash-like belt that had diagonal patterns all around, black faded pants, and old-fashion flat light brown shoes. Lea caught that the long sleeves of his red shirt were rolled below his elbows, revealing well-designed black tattoos on each forearm that had a different word sprawled across: 'Naughty' on his right arm and 'Nice' on his left. She even spotted a big, golden ring on his right thumb.

Lea swallowed hard. Perhaps she should have known better than to bring a hockey stick to a sword fight. Especially when the one wielding the swords looked like he can cut Lea to ribbons!

"I knew I should have brought my _metal_ bat on this adventure, instead of my _wooden_ hockey stick," Lea muttered to herself.

"Jack Frost?! Who is this little one?" asked the tall, imposing man.

"M-my name is Lea Carolina Thompson! Fr-fr-from New York City, brought here by Jack Frost to meet the Guardians of Childhood!" Lea answered, trying to stay strong.

"Well, what's with the hockey stick, my dear?" asked the large man.

"Yeah, you think that toothpick is gonna keep _him_ at bay?" Jack questioned, pointing at North.

Lea looked at North, then her hockey stick. Feeling sensible, she put the stick down.

"Sorry. Back home, it's usually not safe being in the streets of a bad neighborhood. My hockey stick is my weapon of defense, and you did come out of nowhere, ready to attack us," Lea explained, a bit shameful on her actions. "I just assumed you were going to hurt us."

"Don't feel bad. In fact, I have a fearful effect on people, being big and all," the big man said.

"Right. Big and intimidating, but nice," Lea agreed, only to realize who this guy really was. "Are you...Santa Claus? The Guardian of Wonder?"

North's blue eyes grew wide. "How did you know that?!"

"Well, before coming here, I asked Jack on what each of the Guardians are like and he described you as fearless, downright jolly, mysterious, and occasionally intimidating but caring," Lea explained, chuckling a little. "Also, you're pretty much the only non-yeti in this place and kind of match the description of Santa. So, I had a hunch."

North let out a big belly laugh. "She's a sharp one, isn't she?!"

"Yep, she sure is," Jack grinned.

Lea blushed again, really not used to being complimented by THE Guardians. "And I thought my first greet with Jack Frost was embarrassing."

"Oh, it gets better," Jack said. "Why don't we say hi to the others?"

Lea gulped in fear. "You mean...the other Guardians?! Oh, boy. I don't know if I'm up for it. The last thing I want is to make a fool of myself in front of the greatest legendary protectors of childhood, and I already did a terrible first impression meeting you and North," she replied, looking down sadly.

Jack nudged her shoulder. "Keep it together, will ya? Be cool..." He emphasized this by poking her back with his staff, causing icy chills to run down her spine.

"AAAH!" Lea jumped a mile long. She glared at Jack, who laughed. "Not cool, Jack..."

"Sounds to me like someone's getting cold feet," teased Jack.

"Says the boy who spreads Winter and fun around the world with no shoes for hundreds of years," Lea remarked, as she crossed her arms.

Jack opened his mouth to say something, only to close it; chuckling at Lea's comeback. "Touché."

"Okay, enough flirting, you two," North said, as he walked off. "This isn't Valentine's Day."

"HEY!" Jack and Lea yelled.

"North, we're just friends! Besides, I don't think I can date an immortal," Lea argued, only to realize what she said. "I mean, there's nothing wrong with Jack as an immortal! I just think I'm too young for him! Not that I'm saying he's old! I think Jack looks pretty good for a three-hundred-year-old spirit in the appearance of a sixteen or eighteen-year-old! I mean-GAH!" Lea covered her faced with both hands on her face while lowering her head. She could feel her cheeks burning hot from humiliation. "See?! I'm already rambling like an idiot and I still haven't met the other Guardians, yet!"

"Okay, okay. Just keep it together," Jack put a hand on Lea's shoulder. "Just breathe," He took several deep breaths to make it point across.

"...You're right, Jack. I need to calm down," Lea agreed, taking a few deep breaths. "Oh! I know who can help calm me down...But I need you to promise me not to make fun of me or laugh at me when I get him out of my bag, okay?"

Jack did his best not to smile too hard. "I'll try..."

Sighing, Lea took her backpack out in front of her, unzipped the front pocket to reveal something glowing, and took out a certain little wooden boy. Once getting him plus returning her bag onto her back, Lea squeezed Nightlight close to her and began breathing again to calm down.

"Huh. I was expecting a teddy bear or something..." Jack said, getting a closer look at the wooden toy.

Lea chuckled. "This is Nightlight. He's a special handmade gift by two people I love…And miss," She kept her voice low from Jack hearing that last part. "You can hold him, if you want."

Seeing that she offered, Jack put his staff away on his holster strap and grabbed the toy gently to feel the smooth wooden surface of it.

"I call him Nightlight because he has glow-in-the-dark paint coating all over him that lights up at night, whenever I feel scared. Nightlight gives me courage when I become nervous, and inspiration when I have run stuck on a project," Lea explained, watching her favorite myth look at her childhood companion. "He even helped me figure out what to make you for your anniversary."

Jack blinked, after giving Nightlight back to Lea. "How can a wooden toy tell you anything?"

"Well, I usually just imagine that Nightlight talks to me in his own special way. Like I can understand his thoughts just as much as he can understand mine," Lea explained. "He's a little shy, but extremely friendly. Very curious and playful, but is also very loyal to those he cares about."

"You don't have a lot of friends, do you?" Jack asked, as he strolled by, freezing an elf with a wave of his staff before putting it away.

Lea sighed sadly, placing Nightlight on a work table to sit at and put her hands on the wooden rails. "...Not that many, no. When you're in high school and still into myths and legends that little kids believe in, it's hard finding friends who understand you. Especially when they think your weird, once they find out. The only friends I have are Nightlight and Katherine,"

"Katherine?" Jack repeated.

"Yeah, she's someone I met weeks ago at a bookstore. Kate seems to be a bigger fan of you and the Guardians than me," Lea admitted with a small smile. "She even gave me a book on everything about you. How you became Jack Frost when sacrificing your own life to save your sister from drowning into that frozen lake and all that."

Jack and North stared at Lea. Nobody, absolutely _nobody_ should know the TRUE story of Jack Frost.

"That's impossible!" Jack said. "There's no way humans know what really happened to me!"

Lea stiffened on Jack's reply, now a bit confused. "They aren't? But why? Shouldn't people know the truth about myths and legends, like you?"

"Weeeeell..." North began. "Its best people don't know about certain truths, especially when it comes to us. Ignorance is bliss."

"The world ain't cool like that," said Jack.

Lea then looked down in shame. "...I guess you make a good point. Kate did mention to me before about the author not trusting anyone about getting their hands on his work. Which would explain why he only publishes his work in a bookstore that's not on the map. So, I guess you both don't have to worry too much about that," she replied sadly, slowly feeling frustrated. "I just find it unfair that not many people know the real Jack Frost! Or even know he exists! Jack Frost has done so much for people and not many thank him for what he does! He's just as important as the other Guardians!"

"Well, I appreciate your gratitude. But people aren't ready to know the truth," Jack reasoned, even though he didn't like it either deep down.

Sighing, Lea looked at the two Guardians and said with teary eyes of sorrow, "Then I guess I'm not ready to know the real Guardians, either. If I wasn't supposed to know about how amazing the Guardian of Fun is, then I probably shouldn't be here."

"Hey, come on! Don't be like that!" Jack said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You're here now, so there's no going back. What do you say we just keep this as our little secret?"

Lea sniffled a bit, trying to wipe her nose with the back of her right hand. "...Okay."

"Good. Now that we got this settled, it is time you meet the rest of us," North spoke, walking towards the center desk. "Phil! Make preparations," ordered the Guardian of Wonder, "We are going to have company."

And with a twist and push of a lever-like button, North sends out a signal for the Guardians to come by creating the northern lights that streamed in different directions, crossing every continent around the globe.

Lea watched above from the clear cylinder window in top of the globe before hurrying over to the windows near the fireplace to watch the sky full of radiant colors across icy tundras, white and strong within her view.

"Whoa…" Lea said in awe, placing her hands on the window like a little girl watching the first snowfall of the year. "You signal the other Guardians using the Aurora Borealis?!

Jack chuckled. "Yeah. It goes all over the world so, wherever the Guardians are, they can see it and hurry back here to know what the emergency is together," He explained, walking all cool with both hands in his jacket pocket.

"Amazing, Oh! How long does it take for the others to get here?" Lea questioned, walking back and forth on what to do. "Maybe I should help make some hot chocolate for them, after such a long, cold travel before they arrive. I mean, do they like hot chocolate? Do they want it with or without marshmallows? What do you guys think?"

"That is very thoughtful of you, my dear, but Yetis already got that part covered," North assured.

"Oh...right," Lea rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment with a small nervous chuckle. "I just want to do something nice for them. Try not to get on their bad side, you know?"

"I'm sure you'll be fine," North said. One of the Yetis got to work on making the hot cocoa and cookies.

Just then, the blonde teen noticed an elf carrying a bag of marshmallows.

At first glance, Lea thought it was only another regular Christmas hat in green until she realized that it was an elf with his arms, legs, and ears sticking out.

To Lea, the elf was a tiny creature with long pointy ears sticking out of the sides of the hat. A small jingle bell seemed to be attached to the end of the hat instead of a cotton ball. The tiny little man also had a belt around his body, a long-sleeved shirt underneath, and wore toeless, striped stockings revealing its feet. Lea counted four toes plus fingers on him when moving. She soon noticed the hat has a large open hole for the face, revealing his round golden eyes, upturned nose and rosy cheeks, followed by a mouth with almost pointy teeth.

But just before he could continue, the yeti stopped the tiny creature and took the bag before heading into the kitchen.

The elf groaned in irritation. "We never get to do anything!"

"What's wrong, little guy?" Lea cooed, sensing the elf was upset.

"Everyone! That's what!" snapped the elf. "They think we're too low on brains to do anything!"

Lea took a knee and placed a right caring hand on his back. "Come on. I'm sure that's not true. Don't you and the rest of the elves play an important role around the workshop? North wouldn't have you guys around unless there was a good reason."

"Yeah, well, I'd like to find out what that reason is," The elf sneered. "Maybe North took us in just to keep us off the streets at night," he rolled his eyes as he shuffled off.

"Or maybe because he sees you as family and believes that you'll do great things to help him!" Lea called out, catching up to the elf. "I know there are times that we feel hopeless, but the important thing is that we shouldn't give up on trying to help and figuring out our purpose. No one is useless. Not even elves like you," she reasoned, giving a caring smile.

The elf saw the sincere look in Lea's eyes. He let out a sigh. "Alright, since you're so sure, I won't give up."

Lea patted him on the back. "Good," She got up and went to check up on the Yetis.

"Oh! I'm Lea, by the way. What's your name?" Lea replied, stopping and turning her head to the elf.

"Roy,"

Lea blinked, making sure she heard him correctly. "Roy?"

"It's short for Fauntleroy," The elf frowned. "Tell anyone, and you'll be sorry."

"I won't say anything. Your secret is safe with me, Roy," Lea promised, nodding her head in understanding. "But, for the record, I think your full name is unique. Either way sounds nice to me,"

And with that, Lea gently waved good bye and hurried to find the yetis.

"How's the cocoa, fellas?" asked Lea, poking her head into the kitchen.

The kitchen was neatly structured and packed with hardworking yetis in the baking department. The whole room looked like something from the 1800s or even more old fashioned than that. She saw numerous wood fired ovens across each sides of the kitchen and a big table in the center to make the food.

Although the Yetis speak a language that the young teen couldn't quite understand, they seem to have it done and offered a mug to Lea.

"Oh, thank you," Lea replied, before taking a sip. "Mmmm, taste great! The Guardians will love it. Don't suppose you have some cookies baking in the oven that would go great with these drinks?"

One of the Yetis gestured to the oven. Inside was a batch of delicious gingerbread cookies.

Lea closed her eyes and sniffed the oven from a distance, enjoying the delicious aroma of baked gingerbread cookies.

"Perfect," she replied. "Keep up the amazing work, everyone!"

Lea was so excited! She skipped out of the kitchen but slammed into something covered in fur and dropped her mug on whatever or whoever she crashed into. It caused Lea to collapse and fall flat on her butt.

"Crikey! What was that?!" It sounded like an Australian voice, jumping high up on that unexpected hot spill on his fur.

Once getting her senses back and feeling her head, she looked up and was utterly surprised at what she was seeing.

A small gasp of astoundment escaped from Lea, as she witnessed her Australian accented guest's appearance. He was not human, but a big, grayish-blue furred rabbit! With a hint of white around his mouth, torso, and feet…not counting the hot chocolate stain that's very noticeable all over him. He appeared to be around six to seven feet tall, with dark blue flower/grass patterns on both his furry forehead, shoulders, and upper legs. He wore leather bracers set with spring colored egg-shaped stones: orange, light blue, pink, and green, a single-strap holster that has the same style imprint designs as his fur plus carry two boomerangs, and leather wrappings on his feet, which had silver nails. In Lea's opinion, he looked like an ancient warrior bunny protector of a magnificent realm.

"Whoa…The Easter Bunny, Guardian of Hope," Lea whispered to herself. _My cousin was not kidding about him being big and cool-looking,_ she thought.

The Easter Bunny let out a huge gasp, when seeing Lea. "What the-?! What are you doing here?!"

He hopped as fast as his feet carried him.

"Wait! Come back!" Lea chased after him. She whipped around a corner and heard,

"Sandy! Knock her out!"

Suddenly, Lea was blasted by a strange force. She had no clue what it was but she quickly began to feel sleepy. Like, _very_ sleepy.

Before she knew it, Lea was out cold and collapsed on the floor forward.

* * *

 **Redbat132: By the way, Roy the elf was created by RD. She helped make him up. Also, for guestsurprise, the present idea was just a little something I've been meaning to think about, after seeing Jack Frost nearly lose his staff in a few scenes from the movie and or put to the side that could get lost. As for Katherine and Nightlight, you just got to read the story and find out. ;)**


	5. Painful History

"I should have known you brought this Sheila here, Jack!"

"Hey! Cool it, Cottontail! Heh, see what I did there?"

"Jokes aside. Lea is here now and there is no going back."

"What do you mean?! We got to get rid of her!"

Lea woke up from the sound of loud voices and slowly got up halfway, rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes before stretching and yawning. It was like she was hit in the head by a sandbag or something heavy that made her go out like a light.

She seemed to be in a symmetrical room near a thirty-foot-tall stone fireplace that had two swords crossed together on top with three lite candles on both sides. Above it was a large red tapestry that seemed to be a mural telling a tale about the Guardian of Wonder arriving at the North Pole, defeating monsters, and befriending yetis.

Another thing Lea noticed was that her backpack was off her back and laid on the floor where her head was. She only guessed that someone must have placed her bag under her head as a pillow for her to sleep until Lea woke up.

 _Wha…What happened? What's going on?_ She thought in her mind, still shaking off the sleepy effect that's lingering inside her tired body.

Once adjusting her vision, Lea turned around from the fireplace and saw all the Guardians at once!

North, Bunny, and Jack-whom was crouching on top of his staff at the very hooked tip-appeared to be on a deep argument about bringing a human teen in the Workshop with the rest just standing at the sidelines, not wanting to be involved.

She was able to see two of the other Guardians not engaged in the argument Lea has not seen yet. And they were obvious to her on who they were: The Tooth Fairy and Sandman.

If Lea could describe the Tooth Fairy's appearance in one word, it would be exquisite.

The Tooth Fairy was a part human, part hummingbird hybrid. She was like her fairies-whom were many small versions around her-but more human. She had tan skin, magenta eyes, and peach colored lips. Instead of hair, she had green, blue, and dark purple feathers that make a curved upward style with a long gold feather on the top center–giving the illusion of a royal crown. Instead of clothes, her entire body seemed to be covered in mini feathers from light to dark colors top to bottom. Her neck was gold, both arms and torso region were greenish-teal, her legs were dark blue, and her feet and wrists were a lighter blue color. Around her wrists and ankles were thin golden colored feathers that resemble the appearance of bracelets and anklets, as well as gold circular feathers on both sides of her head to look like earrings. She also appeared to have a long, blue and purple tail-feathers that start at her waist line and end at her knees that resembled a long dress. The drapery feathers on Tooth reminded Lea of a peacock. Her wings were large, translucent, and flapped fast enough to show blurs of green, blue, pink, orange and purple.

The first thing that came to Lea's attention was the constant buzzing and tweeting coming from not just the actual Tooth Fairy but also her mini-fairies. A group miniature hummingbird-like people were talking-or chirping-to the Tooth Fairy on where to go before leaving and having more show up in front of her. They were moving so fast, that Lea could barely see them as outlines of blue-green blurs. She was able to make out a few noticeable features when a few them stopped to chat. Each of them had a round face, long hummingbird beak-like noses, and clear wings that resemble a combination of a dragonfly's and butterfly's.

Finally, there was the Sandman. He was no taller than three feet in height, plump, and short. His eyes were as pure gold as his five shiny spikes of hair. It reminded Lea of the sun. His smooth skin appeared to be a lighter color than the rest of his wardrobe while little orange nose was round. He wore a one-piece robe made completely out of golden sand that belonged in an enchanted beach and was tucking in extra cloth-like sand neatly under his color to look like a thick ascot tie.

"Uh...Hi?" Lea shyly said, letting out a small wave.

Once getting their attention, everyone stopped talking and looked at the blonde teen.

"Ah, Lea. Glad to see you're finally awake after small misunderstanding," North replied, walking over and gently helping her up with his strong right hand. "How do you feel?"

"Um, other than that unexpected powernap, I'd say I'm okay," Lea answered, a bit lost on what just happened while grabbing plus slipping on her backpack once more. Just then, she felt plus smelled her breath like it doesn't have any scent or taste of hot chocolate that she recently drank. "Why does my mouth taste like mint when I clearly didn't have any?"

"That would be me and the girls!" Tooth chirped with excitement, already flying very fast plus close to Lea with her fairies doing the same. "After Sandy knocked you out with his dreamsand and brought you in the Globe Room with Bunny and Jack when hearing all the commotion, we noticed that you finished drinking some chocolate and, since we weren't sure how long you would be asleep, we helped brush, floss, and clean those beautiful permanent teeth of yours!"

The Tooth Fairy's magenta eyes were defined in dark pink eyeshadow. Her eyelashes were long, clear, and each end had a circle. But what mesmerized Lea the most was her eyes. It was like staring at a pair of magenta pink diamond kaleidoscopes with shine effect that give a small illusion of her black pupils being rhombus shaped instead of round.

Lea just blinked, trying to process that very fast explanation from the happy energetic Hummingbird Lady. The Sandman knocked her out and then got her mouth cleaned by the Tooth Fairy while she was asleep? This had to be another one of her crazy first meets with the Guardians ever.

Jack couldn't help but chuckle, making a jump off his staff and-while grabbing his weapon-landed on the edge of the stoned fireplace to sit plus chill. "You're lucky that I came around the corner and stopped Bunny in time from taking you back home before knowing the rest of us," Jack spoke up to Lea, lightly swinging his legs back and forth, "Otherwise, I would have spent the whole night turning and freezing this place upside down looking for you."

"Uh, thank you?" Lea replied in both confusement and gratefulness, hoping that Jack was kidding about freezing North's place and turning it upside down.

"Also, it is very nice to meet you, Lea! You look so cute! And your teeth are absolutely amazing, too!" Tooth exclaimed, already placing her hands on Lea's cheeks before sticking her fingers in the young teen's mouth to study it again. "You know, I feel like I have seen and heard of you before, but I'm not sure where," she said, thoughtfully.

Although caught surprised, not to mention a little weirded out, Lea remained calm and let the Tooth Fairy do whatever until she was done.

"Tooth! Fingers out of mouth," North gently scolded, giving her a warning of personal space for the blonde teen.

"Oh! Right!" Tooth said, already letting go and flying back to the others with her fairies following, "Sorry, sweetie! You and your teeth are still pretty!" she lightly whispered that last part with glee.

Lea chuckled a bit, rubbing her cheeks from the teeth prowling experience. Just then, she saw the Sandman floating close and checking on her head by placing a small gentle hand on her forehead with a look of concern from above.

"I'm not hurt or anything. Besides, I've taken worse falls than that back home," Lea assured, slowly understanding that he's wondering if she hurt herself from that small 'greet' involving Bunny.

When it comes to spending nearly an entire childhood talking to a wooden toy as her best friend with the help of her imagination, Lea happened to become very good at understanding nonverbal communication.

Sandy gave a sigh of relief and lowered down to Lea's eyelevel before offering his right hand to her, using his left hand to create a sand-like top hat to tip off in a friendly manner.

Lea couldn't help but smile with a tiny laugh and shook the Sandman's hand gratefully. It was soft, warm, and light, like the sand from the beach. She even studied up close how his golden eyes resembled a pair of sun stars underneath his black pupils.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Mister Sandman," Lea politely said, smiling.

She heard North chuckle. "Please, Lea. Call him Sandy. There's no need to be formal when being around friends," he gently said.

Lea looked at Sandy, seeing him nodding his head on North's statement.

"Sandy. Good to know," Lea grinned.

After doing that, she spotted the Easter Bunny leaning on his right side near one of the large wooden pillars located in the room, folding his arms and legs, acting like he doesn't care. He didn't even look at Lea, making her believe that she made him upset about that hot chocolate incident.

"Um, excuse me? Bunny, is it?" Lea politely started, walking closer to the Guardian of Hope. "If you're still mad about me accidently spilling hot chocolate all over you earlier, I wanted to say I'm sorry and let you know that I didn't mean to hurt you. I got excited when leaving the kitchen from seeing the food being prepped perfectly for your arrival here and wasn't looking where I was going."

Bunny just huffed in frustration, still not looking at Lea. This caused the blonde teen to frown.

"Was it something I said or did wrong?" Lea questioned.

"Nah. Mister Grumpy Pants here is just having a hard time accepting that grown-ups can see us," Jack answered, already flipping down from the fireplace with ease and putting his staff away back in his holster, after giving it a small spin.

Bunny finally turned his head, giving a cold glare at the Guardian of Fun. "Because they shouldn't, Jack! This is all too fishy. She's far too old to believe in us. Only children believe and see us."

"Yeah? Then how come Lea is living proof that young adults like her still believe in me and everyone? Huh?" Jack argued, defending Lea by getting in front of her to confront Bunny. "She deserves to know us better."

"No, she doesn't! If anything, we should make her forget and take her home,"

Lea gulped, lowering herself down behind Jack from being seen by the Guardian of Hope.

"Bunny!" Tooth reprimanded, shocked as the others on what he suggested. "How could you say that?!"

Sandy gave a look that said 'Yeah, not cool' while crossing his arms.

"I understand your concern, Bunny, but Lea is technically still a child," North reasoned, trying to prevent this argument from getting worse. "Jack brought her here to meet all of us and that is exactly what she is going to do."

"See? At least North, Tooth, and Sandy understand and agree with me," Jack remarked, folding his arms while giving a confident smirk.

"Why does no one ever bloody listen to me?! There are reasons why people shouldn't completely know us!" Bunny nearly shouted, causing Lea to jump and whimper a bit. "We can't just bring a stranger from out of the blue to our homes. For all we know, she might be a spy working for Pitch."

Lea looked confused a bit on that last part. "Um, I don't know who Pitch is, but I can assure you that I'm no spy," she spoke up, remaining in her position behind Jack.

"You heard her. Lea doesn't work for the Boogie Man," Jack commented, making his point. "Besides, if Pitch was involved, the Man in the Moon would have told us or North would have detected any fear activity from the globe."

Lea stayed quiet, staggered to know that Bunny would think that she would work with the Nightmare King, the Guardians' archnemesis. Of course, she was aware the Guardian of Hope was just worrying about the safety of his team from something unfamiliar. And Lea has experienced this feeling the whole night when meeting the Guardians in person.

 _This is all stressing me out. I need Nightlight to help calm me down,_ Lea thought, trying to reach for her companion from her backpack.

Suddenly, after not feeling him, Lea looked in her bag to realize that Nightlight was nowhere inside!

 _No, no, no, no! Where's Nightlight?! I can't go home without him!_ Her eyes became wide in worry. She lost the one little friend from her childhood in North's gigantic Russian Palace!

With the young teen girl was trying to rethink where she last saw Nightlight, Jack and Bunny's argument grew worse.

"Jack, you're still new to this! She could be lying!" Bunny shouted angrily.

"Oh, please! Lea is too shy to even lie," Jack argued back, not leaving his gaze at Bunny. "She's klutzy, but nice. Also, remind me again who knows kids better for three hundred years from up close experience? Oh, that's right. Me!"

Seeing that Jack was busy, Lea moved away from the conflict quietly while trying to get Sandy's attention by waving his hand to him. "Psssst! Sandy!" she quietly shout-whispered.

Once hearing her, Sandy turned his head and went to check what Lea wants.

"I need your help. Have you seen a wooden boy that's this big, light blue, has a plastic spear on his back, and can glow in the dark?" Lea asked quietly, using her hands to describe the measurement of how big Nightlight was.

Sandy thought hard on the description, showing a sand-like hourglass moving around over his head to show he was thinking. Then, his sand image changed into a lightbulb, indicating that Sandy remembered where he saw Nightlight and nodded his head.

"You have?! Where!? I need him back! Please, tell me!" Lea begged, looking concerned.

Sandy pointed over at the control table that's near the giant globe, using his left hand and a sand-shaped arrow.

Looking over, Lea could see Nightlight just sitting on the table where she last left him when talking to Jack.

"Oh, thank goodness," Lea sighed in relief, knowing that her wooden companion was safe. "Thanks for your help, Sandy."

Sandy gave Lea smile, as if saying, 'No problem. Happy to help.'.

"You're also gullible. Remember how Pitch got to you?!" Bunny yelled back, growling.

"He set me up! Pitch even tried to convince me to join him, but I said no!" Jack snapped back, glaring hard.

"Yeah, after risking everything!" Bunny shouted.

"Oh, will you just let it go, Kangaroo?! We stopped and defeated Pitch Black in the end! Time to move on!" Jack shouted, nearly close to grabbing his staff.

"Don't. Call. Me. KANGAROO!" Bunny yelled, leaping at him.

Jack jumped away in time, doing a tuck and roll while grabbing his staff out.

"Too slow, Cottontail!" Jack laughed.

"Not too close yet!" Bunny yelled.

Seeing that things were about to get ugly, Lea discreetly tried moving towards Nightlight to grab him.

"Let's face it, Bunny, I'm just one step ahead of you," Jack replied confidently, smirking as he waited for Bunny to come so he could use his staff to create ice frosts on the floor to make the Guardian of Hope trip.

"I'll show you step ahead," Bunny grumbled, before launching himself again, only to slip on the floor thanks to Jack. "AAAHH!"

Jack continued laughing, as he flew up, only to see Lea was going where Bunny was about to crash into her.

"Lea! Look out!" the Winter Spirit quickly shouted.

Hearing him, Lea yelped before moving away from the table.

"AAAHHHH, CRIKEY!" Bunny continued screaming and slipping until he ran out of ice and tripped plus crashed on top of the table that was full of stacks of paper around.

Turns out, that crash also managed to send Nightlight flying off into a mound of toys. If things weren't worse, the tower of toys collapsed.

"Nightlight!" Lea screamed, running over to the toys and trying to dig out her wooden companion.

"Oh, now see what you did!" Bunny yelled at Jack, after picking himself up from that crash.

"What I did?! You're the one who started it!" Jack argued, flying down and getting close to Bunny while putting his staff away. "Next time, look before you jump, Kangaroo!"

"Guys! Stop!" Tooth exclaimed, already getting between Bunny and Jack. "Can't you see that Lea needs help?"

Bunny stopped and looked at the girl, finding her fitfully and looking through the pile of toys. "What's with her?"

Just then, Lea gasped in shock! Her hands on her cheeks before slowly covering her mouth.

"Lea, what's wrong?" Jack asked, starting to worry.

"No...No..." she muttered, not believing what she found while on her knees.

Bunny came over to see a very damaged wooden doll in front of her. "Oh, dear,"

The other Guardians slowly came around Lea, utterly speechless to see Nightlight cracked into pieces.

The wooden toy's middle torso had a hole in the center. His arms and legs were broken and scattered all over the floor. But worst of all, Nightlight's face was cracked in half.

It was clear that the weight of the toys was heavy enough to break a fragile toy, like Nightlight.

Lea's eyes were close to breaking into tears. She didn't know what to do.

"He's gone..." she quietly muttered to herself.

"Lea...I don't...I don't know what to say...I...I…" Bunny stammered, as he tried to find the words.

Not looking up, Lea immediately stood up and just ran away from the scene.

"Lea! Wait! Come back!" Jack shouted, trying to stop her but was already gone.

The Guardian of Fun hadn't felt this bad since his somewhat betrayal with the Guardians in ruining Easter.

"...What have I done?" he questioned himself, completely hurt.

Bunny looked at the toy, hurt and sadness filling him. It was the worse feeling. Even more than when he, for a moment, wasn't believed in.

"I'm...as guilty as you, mate," Bunny said, sadly.

Jack sighed. "We're both to blame. All Lea ever wanted was to meet us and thank us for being the Guardians. But now, it looks like we hurt her feelings," he looked down at the toy in dismay. "I just wish I knew more on why Lea carries a wooden toy with her."

Sandy looked at North, bringing out sand images on asking whether this was one of his designed toys.

"I can assure you, Sandy, this toy is not one of mine," North answered.

Just then, Tooth and her fairies looked at the broken toy closer. The fairies began chirping and let out a sharp squeak that made Tooth gasp!

"Of course! That's why she looked so familiar!" Tooth exclaimed, slapping a hand on her forehead.

"What you going on about, Tooth?" Bunny asked.

"Lea Carolina Thompson! I once tried to help her remember her childhood memories when she lost her grandparents, five years go," Tooth explained.

"Wait, Lea lost her grandparents!?" Jack exclaimed in utter shock.

"Yeah! Lea always loved and see them every Winter Break. She was lonely when none of the kids at her school wanted to play with her, as a child. So, her grandparents made her a special handmade toy on her birthday so she would never feel alone again,"

"...They made Nightlight," Jack Frost replied, starting to understand.

Tooth nodded her head, only to look sad. "But her happy spirit was a bit broken, after her grandparents passed away. So much, that she and her parents never went back to see her aunt and cousins at their hometown during the holidays ever again."

Jack stared in disbelief. He began to realize why Lea was so upset. Nightlight was more than just a wooden toy to Lea. He was a friend created by Lea's grandparents. And Jack accidently destroyed Nightlight because of a pity arguement.

"Oh, man, we got to find her!"

"Come on, mate! You and I'll look for her. The rest of you, get that doll patched up and looking brand new," Bunny directed, before racing off on his paws.

"Right behind you, Cottontail!" Jack hollered, taking out his staff and hurrying up to catch up.

"Good luck, you two," North said, already picking up the pieces with the mini-fairies helping out.

Jack and Bunny searched opposite directions to cover more ground. They checked around North gigantic workshop top to bottom, asked different yetis, even the elves, but had no luck. The two Guardians kept searching until they stopped at the bottom floor and met together in defeat.

"Please tell me you had better luck than me," Jack asked.

"No such luck. She's nowhere inside North's Workshop," Bunny replied, shaking his head. Just then, he had a sneaky feeling. "...You don't think she went out on the tundra, do ya?"

"Of course not. Lea wouldn't be _that_ depressed and upset to-" Jack started, only to stop and think about that scenario with his eyes wide. Hurrying to the door where he and Lea first came in, Jack noticed some foot prints on the snow that were recently made and continued moving deeper into the cold regions.

"Oh, no..." Jack muttered, fearing the worse for Lea.


	6. Forgiveness, Hope and Fun Times Ahead

Outside North's Workshop, Lea was shuffling her feet through the snowy ground that was up to her knees. Her hood was already up covering her ears and her one curl moving through the harsh winds blowing in her face. She had her warms wrapped around her arms and shivering violently, her breath showing up in the atmosphere constantly.

"This was all a mistake," Lea said to herself in sadness, not carrying if she'll freeze to death. "I never should have agreed to meet the other Guardians. I not only made things worse for them, but also myself,"

She looked up to see the sky dark and cloudy. Winds were beginning to pick up hard. An unexpected storm was definitely brewing. This looked much worse than the other one Lea experienced in New York when getting her paper drawing back.

The wind soon became strong enough to knock Lea down, faceplanting on the snow that made her groan.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack Frost and Bunnymund continued their search for Lea.

"Come on, let's move!" Bunny said, plowing over the snowy hills.

"What do you think I'm doing?!" Jack remarked already flying into higher grounds to look around for the blonde teen. "Come on, Lea, where are you?" he asked himself.

Just then, he noticed a moving bump of snow that wasn't too far from him.

"Bunny! I think I found her! To your west!" Jack hollered, pointing at the direction to where Lea was.

Bunny slide into a turn, as he soon came upon the moving snow. "Lea!"

Hearing a voice call her, Lea slowly sat up on her soaked knees and turned her head to see a familiar blur coming up.

"B-B-Bunny?" Lea questioned with her teeth chattering, not sure if she's seeing correctly. "W-wh-what are you d-doing here? It's t-t-too cold out here f-f-f-for you,"

"It's colder out here for you. Come on, climb on! We need to get you warmed up," Bunny said, getting down low for her.

Although she would have said no, Lea knew that her endless walk would lead nowhere. So, sighing in defeat, Lea hopped on top of Bunny, holding her cold hands into his warm fur.

"Oh, darling, you're freezing. Hang on! We'll have you warmed up in no time!" Bunny said, before running back to North's palace.

Jack immediately flew by Bunny's side and went into the palace abruptly to see some yetis near the entrance.

"We found Lea! Get some warm blankets!" Jack exclaimed, pointing at the shivering teen on Bunny's back.

Nodding, the yetis quickly moved to get the right necessities to help the freezing girl.

While that was happening, Jack helped carry Lea off Bunny's back bridal style and moved to a nearby room with its own fireplace. It was neatly structured as the palace, had a good window view, a big fluffy bed, and, most of all, a fireplace where Lea was gently brought down by Jack.

The Guardian of Fun even helped take Lea's backpack off and put it away on the side of the room.

"Come on, little one, in front of the fire. We'll have you warm in no time," Bunny said, before stepping back and shaking out his fur.

Lea just nodded her head, still keeping her arms around herself and moved near the fire to sit down with her legs crossed.

Jack went close to the teen and bent his knees low until he was around her height.

"Are you okay?" he asked in concern.

"...S-sort of," Lea shivered, sniffling a little with a small runny nose.

Bunny looked up, as the yetis came in the room. They brought large blankets and warm drinks, along with a fresh pair of thicker clothing for Lea on top of the bed.

"You'll be warm soon," Bunny said, grabbing the blankets and wrapping them around Lea.

"T-thank you, Bunny," Lea replied, wrapping herself more in these warm blankets. "...Why did you go out and look for me? I thought you didn't want anything to do with a grown-up like me," she questioned, looking down in sadness.

"Darlin, I owe you an apology. I shoulda given yah the chance to get know yah before I jumped to conclusions. After I saw your toy and heard about its history, I knew I made a mistake. Will you forgive me and give me a second chance?" Bunny asked calmly.

Lea looked at Bunny, before giving a small smile. "Of course. And, to be honest, I wasn't mad at you or Jack about what happened. You were just trying to protect your family while Jack was trying to introduce you to a new friend that believes in you. Arguing and having disagreements is part of life,"

"Then, why did you leave outside in the middle of nowhere?" Jack asked, a bit confused on that subject.

"Because I was too embarrassed and upset on everything that happened. My first greet with the Guardians of Childhood was a disaster from the start," Lea admitted to Jack, tugging the blanket around her more, blushingly. "I whacked you back with a snowball when I thought you were some random school bully, I threatened North with my hockey stick after he popped up and scared me, I spilled hot chocolate over Bunny, got knocked out by the Sandman, and got my teeth cleaned by the Tooth Fairy and her helpers while I was still asleep,"

"Well, if anything, it just shows you're a little scrapper who can take care of herself," Bunny supplied.

"And not all meets have to be perfect. You should have seen how I first got here," Jack added, chuckling from that memory. "I ended up getting shoved in a sack and thrown into a magic portal to meet the rest of the Big Four."

Lea looked at Jack in surprise, lowering the blankets. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, and guess whose bright idea was it for that one?"

"I don't know, who?" Lea asked.

Jack smirked. "North's."

Lea held back a laugh, covering her mouth with both hands. "No way."

"Oh, yah. See, Mister Frosty Britches here had a way of being hard to keep in one place," Bunny said, with a chuckle.

"Sounds familiar..." Lea muttered while smirking, remembering how she first saw Jack Frost weeks ago.

"What can I say? It's boring to stay in one spot," Jack shrugged. "I actually had fun helping Tooth collect teeth almost as much as making some mischief around the world."

"Yeah, like wild sled rides through town," Bunny added.

Lea chuckled. "That definitely sounds like Jack Frost, all right,"

Jack smirked, playfully using his staff to lightly hit her side to make another chilly hit that made Lea jump in Bunny's arms.

"At least I'm not always jumpy, like a certain rabbit I know," Jack joked, laughing a bit.

"Oi! that's Easter Bunny to you!" Bunny said, before looking at Lea. "Out of curiosity, why are you so jumpy, kiddo?"

"It's not that I'm jumpy _all the time_ ," Lea began, slowly getting out of Bunny arms to stand on her own feet. "I live in a big city where you don't know what to expect. Whether night or day, New York can be full of thieves, muggers, and other bad people. It's best to try to be prepared for anything."

"Huh. Why not find a safer place? Somewhere a bit calmer?" Bunny asked. "Being on your toes can't be good for your nerves."

"I know, but it's hard to move somewhere else when you've already lived in a place you've been born and raised," Lea admitted, rubbing her arm anxiously. "Sometimes...change can be hard. Whether it's going to a new country or losing people that's been close to you your whole life."

Jack looked at Lea, seeing the sadness in her face. "Is that why you still believe in us?"

Lea slowly nodded her head. "My grandparents were the ones who got me into loving Winter, along with the other myths and legends. I thought if I forget all of you, I'd..." she didn't know how to finish her sentence.

"You would forget your grandparents," Jack deduced gently.

Lea just nodded again, her eyes having tears in them.

Bunny stepped forward and wiped her eyes. "You'll never forget them or us. We'll always be there for yah."

Lea looked up to see Bunny's emerald eyes, smiling before giving him a hug. While doing that, she stretched her left arm to reach for Jack and pull him in for the hug, too.

"That's it, darlin. You'll never be alone. Not ever," Bunny said with a smile, gently patting on her back.

"We're here for you, Lea. And, as Guardians, we protect children and young adults," Jack added, smiling as well.

Lea finished the hug and grinned at the two Guardians. "Thank you. Thank you both for everything."

"No need to thank us. Now, how about we get you dry and warmed up? Then, we'll see what the others are doing?" Bunny said, setting her down in front of the fire again.

"Sounds good to me," Lea replied.

"Then we'll give you some space to change," Bunny said, moving away with Jack so Lea could change.

"See you around, Lea," Jack waved a hand before closing the door behind him.

"Okay, thanks!" Lea called, already standing up, moving over to the bed, grabbed her folded clothes, and began changing.

* * *

Moments later, Lea had on a red sleeved sweatshirt with white snowflakes on it, black sweat pants, stripped socks, and short light brown fur boots. She even brought a white scrunchie from her bag to hold back her hair in a low pony tail.

She went to a nearby ice wall to see her reflection better.

"Huh. Not bad," Lea admitted, admiring what she was wearing by doing a few poses.

Just then, Lea's nose picked up a wonderful scent. It smelled like magic being baked into an oven. Using her nose, Lea got out of her room and followed the smell into the kitchen, where Roy the elf was taking out a batch of gingerbread cookies. He smiled, taking a big whiff of his confectionery masterpiece.

"Wow, that smells delicious!" Lea spoke up, already walking up towards the elf.

Roy nearly dropped his cookies. "Sheesh, kid! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" He set the tray down.

"See? You are good at something, Roy!"

"Please, any nimrod can make cookies," He hopped off his stool. "I'm out."

Lea sighed. She sure wished she could help the elf feel good about himself.

Just then, Lea noticed that Roy left his baked cookies to cool down.

"Hmmm," the young teen smirked, placing a thumb and index finger under her chin in a thoughtful way.

She, then, grabbed a nearby plate and, once it was safe to grab the tray being cooled down, carefully moved half of the dozen gingerbread cookies on the plate.

"If Roy wants to feel useful around North's Workshop, then I know just the perfect push to help him," Lea declared happily, already leaving the kitchen with a plate of cookies in her hands.

Just as she was heading back to her guest room, Lea saw Bunny and North by the fire at what looked like the Guardian of Wonder's workshop office. An office filled with books on shelves, toys hanging from the ceiling, and ice sculptures. Lots and lots of ice sculptures. They looked like models of toys that were yet to become real for little kids. Some of them were not quite done while others were still blocks of ice, waiting to be used. The ceiling appeared to be ice that matched the side walls. Two designed wood structures seemed to stable up top and have a dozen or so candles brightening the place. Even the iced side walls had some candles.

She even noticed the jolly man himself making a few adjustments to a hidden project he was working. Although Lea couldn't tell what it was, she assumed it must be something for a young child.

It didn't take long for Bunny to notice Lea by the door and smiled.

"Hey, Little Nipper. Feeling better?" Bunny asked with a chuckle.

Lea smiled. "Yeah, I'm doing a lot better. By the way, a new batch of gingerbread cookies were just done fresh out of the oven and thought I'd help hand over some for you, North, and the rest of the Guardians," she replied, bringing up the plate of cookies.

"Thanks, darling," Bunny said, grabbing a cookie. "So, any questions you got for me?"

"Well, I do have a few. When you make Easter, do you do it all by yourself or do you get help from someone? Only ask because making thousands of eggs in one day sounds like a lot of work," Lea replied.

"I mostly do it myself, but, every once in a while, I'll ask for some help," Bunny said, already munching on the cookie.

"From who? Also, where's Jack, Sandy, and Tooth?" Lea asked, seeing that the other three aren't in the room.

"Well, the Warren is always raring to go with the work. As for everyone else, they're here somewhere. Want to go look for them?" Bunny asked, finishing his cookie.

"Sure. I'll just leave this plate of cookies here for North and go. Since he looks busy with...whatever he's doing," Lea said, trying not to ruin his focus.

Bunny smiled. "I'm sure he'll show you, when he's done," he assured.

"Don't worry about me, my dear. I'll catch up in a bit," North called out, still focused on his project.

"All right. Hope you get finished soon," Lea replied, already finding herself out with Bunny following. "Oh! And tell me what you think of the cookies. I need to hear your opinion on them,"

Bunny chuckled, as he led the way through the Russian Palace. They even took a giant sphered elevator to go down and walk pass a few busy yetis. With Christmas nearly a month away, the yetis had to work extra hard before the big delivery.

"So, how's it feel to be friends with the Guardians?" Bunny asked, helping the young girl avoid getting trampled.

"Pretty neat," Lea admitted, ducking from two yetis carrying a toy castle by going underneath it. "I was worried on meeting you all, at first, but now, after knowing everyone, I don't."

"Glad to hear it, Sheila," Bunny said, now walking past the elves that were doing their own thing.

"Yeah. To think, it all started when Jack flew past me weeks ago and got so curious on who or what it was that I ended up meeting a girl named Katherine that's into the same interests as me," Lea replied. "And then, a few days ago, I decided to make a 'thank you' gift for Jack Frost because I felt that he's done as much hard work as everyone from making winter."

"Oh, is that where the Frost Walker got that sash? Looks good on him," Bunny said with a grin.

Lea blushes a bit, taking a step over from kicking and or stepping on a moving elf "Thanks. It took me a while to figure out what to give Jack. Kate even gave me advice that as long as I make it from my heart, he would love it no matter what. Honestly, I actually like making handmade gifts for people. My grandparents were so thoughtful and great at it, that I wanted to follow their example, ever since."

"Seems you did well. It's a very nice and well thought out gift," Bunny said, now making a left with Lea still following.

"It was also still a challenge. I don't think I'd do this without...Nightlight," Lea sighed sadly, remembering about the small incident.

"I'm sorry about your precious gift. It was beautifully crafted," Bunny told the young teen, sincerely.

"I know. I can't remember a time without him," Lea smiled thoughtfully to herself, still a bit sad. "I still recall the times I played with Nightlight a lot, during my childhood. I always imagine myself battling pirates with Nightlight as my partner and protector. When we had to camp somewhere, he would never sleep. Nightlight would stay awake and always be watchful in case someone tried to attack or kidnap me."

"Who says your adventures are going to end?" Bunny questioned with a grin.

"Nobody, really. I'm already living the adventure of my life right now," Lea admitted with a chuckle.

Bunny smiled before looking forward and halting. "Oh, there's Tooth."

Lea looked up and jumped in startlement before stopping to see the Tooth Fairy show up close to her face, nearly falling on her behind again.

"Oh, sorry! Didn't mean to startle you, Lea," Tooth apologized, already flying up with her tooth fairies around her.

"It's okay. I'm still getting used to surprises like this," Lea assured, placing a hand on her heart.

Bunny chuckled. "Well, you keep jumping like that and people will begin to believe you took my job."

Lea blushed a bit. "Yeah, I don't think I can pull off being a female Easter Bunny. I'm more of a hockey girl."

"It's true! She happens to be very good at it and ice skating!" Tooth chimed with excitement. "When she was six, Lea lost a central incisor on the day she tried to make a complicated jump on the ice, only because she wanted to be like those other famous figure skaters on television!"

Lea, along with Bunny, became astonished at her detailed knowledge of Lea's past day of losing a specific tooth.

 _Wow. No wonder she's called 'The Guardian of Memories',_ Lea thought to herself. _She must remember and hold **every** child's past memories through their lost teeth. Amazing!_

Just then, one of the fairies fluttered inches to Lea's face inquisitively. the young girl couldn't help but do the same for the fairy, as well. She could see a distinct beauty mark next to the side, underneath her right eye–which was pink with the left blue. In Lea's opinion, they were a perfect contrast. The fairy even had a golden feather on top of her forehead.

"Oh! Hello, there," Lea smiled. "What's your name?"

The little fairy chirped, unable to specifically say her name.

Bunny couldn't help but let out another chuckle. "Most of the time, we all just call her Sweet Pea,"

"Her name is Baby Tooth," the Guardian of Memories replied. "The others call her Sweet Pea as a nickname."

Lea let out a small chuckle while keeping her gaze on the little fairy. "She's very cute and beautiful as you and the other little fairies, Tooth,"

"Awww! Thank you!" Tooth chirped from that compliment, spinning around in mid-air happily.

Curious, Lea reached out a small finger to feel Baby Tooth's head gently. It was very soft and the little fairy seemed to like it. Smirking, she then moved her finger to Baby Tooth's little tummy and lightly wiggled it. This caused the fairy to chirp in laughter and moved back a bit.

"Oh, so you like giving tickles, huh?" Bunny asked with interest.

"Only when I'm curious to new creatures I see up close," Lea admitted. "Especially the cute and feathery kind."

"Hmmm. And are you ticklish yourself?" Bunny asked, as he wiggled his fingers in her ribs.

"Eeeek! Heeheeheeheeheehahaha, hey! Stop that!" Lea giggled, gently trying to push his pawed fingers from touching her.

"Nope. We need more happy memories, hope, wonder, and fun," Bunny said, as he began a tickle torture with one hand while using his other hand to secure around Lea's waist from escaping.

"Agreed!" Tooth smiled, whistling her fairies to help out Bunny.

Nodding, the Mini-Fairies, along with Baby Tooth, flew down and began tickling Lea in any spot that would make her laugh: Her neck, behind her ears, even around her stomach by having a few fairies fly underneath her shirt.

Then, for fun, Tooth joined in by restraining Lea's arms with her left hand to raise them up by grabbing her wrists and used the other hand to tickle her sides and underarms.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAP! CUHUHUHUHUHUT IT OUT!" Lea laughed uncontrollably, unable to stand all the furry, feathery, and smooth touches on her skin.

"Just need a little more, Little One," Bunny said, now tickling her stomach. "Coochie, coochie, coo."

Lea laughed harder from the teasing. She hadn't been in a situation like this in such a long time. It's been ages since her last friendly tickle torture from her family as a small child. And, deep down, Lea kind of missed this kind of experience.

"Hey! What's going on?" a familiar voice spoke up.

It was Jack Frost and Sandy flying in the room to see Lea being tickle tortured.

"I thought I heard someone having fun," Jack grinned playfully.

Sandy nodded his head, smiling at this scene, too.

Bunny, Tooth, and the Mini-Fairies eventually stopped tickling to give Lea a breather. "Just bringing out each of our centers," he explained, already letting the blonde girl go.

"I can see that," Jack replied, walking over to the exhausted teen that was catching her breath. "Let me guess...tickled one of Tooth's fairies?"

Lea nodded her head, still giggling a bit. Turns out, Baby Tooth was the one giving Lea a few more tickles while trying to get out of her shirt by going up the neck hole.

"Yep. This one," Lea pointed at the tiny culprit.

Baby Tooth chirped with happiness, as she flew to the Winter Spirit. Even though she could never understand what Baby Tooth was saying, Lea can only assume that she missed seeing Jack.

"I'm guessing you know her?" Lea asked, smirking while placing a hand on her hip.

"Baby Tooth? Yeah, we go way back," Jack answered, smiling gratefully at the mini-fairy hovering around his face. "Been a long while since we last saw each other. How are you?"

Baby Tooth chirped on her answer, as if saying she was doing good but things haven't been the same without him...At least, that's what Lea thinks.

Just then, Sandy tapped on Jack Frost's shoulder and showed some symbols of a snowflake, a present, a check mark, and a hockey stick. Now, normally, Lea would figure out what Sandy is trying to say, but this was beyond her understanding.

"Oh, yeah! Thanks for reminding me, Sandy," Jack said to the Guardian of Dreams before looking at the Teen Believer, flashing another one of his dashing smiles. "Lea, there's something we want to show you at the Globe Room."

"Um, okay. What is it?" the blonde teen asked.

"Ah, ah, ah. It's a surprise," Jack smirked, waving an index finger. "You have to go there and see what it is."

Being curious, Lea looked at Jack with uncertainty before looking at the others, seeing what they think. Turn out, they were smiling and giving her signs to go with Jack.

"Well...all right. Let's go," Lea finally accepted.

Seeing he got the greenlight from Lea, Jack grabbed her hand and started flying across the palace. The young teen just laughed and enjoyed herself, leaving the rest of the Guardians following behind and grinning at each other. For they exactly knew what was instore there.


	7. The Gift that Became a Guardian

Jack Frost continued flying across the Workshop with Lea by his side. He was really excited about the special surprise waiting for his teen believer.

 _She is going to love it. I just know it,_ Jack thought to himself with a caring smile.

It didn't take long for the two of them to gently land back on the ground. Once the Winter Spirit let go of her hand, Lea looked around the Globe Room for anything out of the ordinary...besides the whole yetis and stuff like that.

"Okay, Jack, we're here. What's the surprise?" Lea questioned, a bit skeptical on the whole thing.

"This is the big surprise!" North said, as he came in holding something in his two bare hands.

Once looking at North's direction, the blonde teen's eyes were wide in utter disbelief.

"NIGHTLIGHT?!" Lea exclaimed. "Is that you?!"

The young blonde teen couldn't believe it. In North's strong hands held her beloved childhood toy that she thought was gone forever. Lea hurried towards the Guardian of Wonder to make sure she wasn't imagining this.

Jack couldn't help but chuckle deeply at Lea's adorable look on Nightlight. "That's right. Old Humpty Dumpty has been put back together again thanks to North," He answered, leaning his weight on his staff.

"I don't believe it. He looks like he was never broken in the first place," Lea said, using her fingers to feel any cracks. "...And I can't even see nor touch any damage on Nightlight at all!"

"Of course. Fixing and making toys is my specialty, after all," North grinned proudly.

"North, you're a miracle worker! Thank you!" she exclaimed happily, tears of joy starting to show.

"Come on, no water works," Jack said, giving her a playful nudge.

"I'm entitled to my feelings!" Lea sobbed, wiping a tear from her eye.

Soon, the Guardians of Hope, Memories, and Dreams arrived at the Globe Room to see Lea overjoyed about her surprise.

"Ah, I see ya already discovered half of the surprise on what North and Frostbite wanted to show you," Bunny called out, smirking while folding his arms.

Calming herself down, Lea looked at Bunny in confusement before looking at Jack and North. "Half of the surprise? What's Bunny talking about?"

North presented a small red box topped with a silver bow. "For you, my dear," He smiled and his eyes twinkled.

Lea kindly took the box and carefully unwrapped it. Within the box revealed a quartz crystal bracelet. The crystal was held together in the center with a silver chain. It also needed to be snapped on and a little opal gem on the end of the right side.

Lea's eyes grew wide, too amazed by the beauty of this jewelry as she grabbed it.

"Need a hand?" Jack asked, offering to help while putting away his staff in his holster to use both hands.

Smiling, Lea nodded and gave Jack the bracelet before lending out her left wrist for him to put it on. The Guardian of Fun clipped the two ends together, letting go for Lea to admire it better.

"It's looks nice on you," Jack complimented, giving another one of his dashing smiles that made Lea blush.

"Thanks," Lea replied, still grinning at her new gift.

"Now, remember, Lea. When you wear this, focus on the warmth within the crystal. Think about your belief in the Guardians," North instructed.

Lea closes her eyes and let the warmth take over...

As she did, the bracelet let out a noticeable glow. Soon, at the same time, Nightlight began to glow, too. Once the light dimmed down, the wooden toy sitting in North's right hand began to move on its own. Nightlight stood up and blinked his painted eyes, looking around the place in awe before doing a front somersault and dropped down on the ground with a perfect landing.

"Did anything happen?" Lea asked, still having her eyes closed.

"Crikey!" Bunny yelped. Several yelps followed that finally made Lea open her eyes.

"IT'S ALIVE!" Tooth screeched, hugging Jack while her fairies chirped in startlement and hid close to the Guardian of Fun, as well.

"What?! What is?!" Lea said, frantically looking around.

"That!" Jack exclaimed, pointing to something on the floor.

Following to the direction of what Jack was pointing at, Lea stared in bemusement and her mouth slightly gaping.

"Nightlight?!" Lea questioned in utter disbelief.

The Glowing Toy smiled up and waved hello before giving a curtsy bow.

Lea stared for a full minute. Then, she rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't just seeing things.

Nightlight kept smiling and waving.

"This is happening..." Lea muttered in complete astonishment. "T-This is really happening!"

Just then, Nightlight began running towards Jack, jumped, climbed up by grabbing on from his old-fashioned pants to his jacket, and managed to flip himself to stand on top of Jack's white-haired head.

Lea couldn't help but giggle with excitement before jumping a bit in joy. "No way! My childhood companion has come to life! He's exactly how I imagined him!"

"Great. Uh, can you please get him off my head now?" Jack questioned, not sure how he feels about a toy standing on his head.

"I'll help!" Tooth offered, gently grabbing him and putting Nightlight down on the ground. "Awww! He actually looks kind of cute!" she squealed.

Smiling, Nightlight grabbed Tooth's left hand with his tiny wooden ones and bowed respectfully before kissing it.

Lea chuckled. "That's his way of saying hello,"

Tooth blushed a bit, after getting her hand back with the other fairies fan-girl chirping.

After enjoying the show, Lea blinked in realization. "This is all so amazing, but...I don't understand," she looked at her bracelet. "How is this even possible?!"

"While I was fixing your little friend, I placed a magic crystal inside the hollow opening of his chest before closing it," North explained. "The crystal is attuned to you with the bracelet that can bring Nightlight to life whenever you want. A reminder that no matter how old you get, Lea, your belief in us will always stay young."

Lea was touched by North's words and his thoughtful gift. She truly was lucky to be friends with her favorite childhood myths and legends.

Nightlight reached his little arms up toward Lea, wanting to be picked up. Lea scooped up her beloved toy. "I...I just don't know what to say," she told her friends. "You've all been so good to me."

"Of course, Lea. We're the Guardians. We protect and look after all who still believe in us," Jack reasoned, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Sandy nodded his head, agreeing on that statement.

"I'm happy that I finally got to meet you all in person," Lea said, giving a tiny chuckle.

"Same to you," Tooth responded, flying in front of Lea and grabbed the blonde teen's hands the way someone starts keeping or making a promise. "Whatever happens, please don't stop being the loving, imaginative little girl you already are now. I have always loved that part of her and still do," she told the young teen with the most caring, motherly tone in her voice.

What Tooth said made Lea's cheeks blush light pink. She knew right away that her Winter Guardian spoke the truth of the Tooth Fairy accepting her, no matter how old Lea was, like the others.

"That is definitely a promise I can keep. Forever in my heart and soul," Lea replied.

Just then, Lea felt her phone vibrate and checked the time.

"Oh, wow. I didn't even know it was this late," Lea said in surprise, putting her phone away. "Sorry, everyone. I got to get back home. Let me get my backpack, come back here to say my goodbyes to all of you properly, and then I'll be on my way! Be right back!"

Lea held on to Nightlight in her hands and hurried back to the guestroom.

As she looked for her belongings, she spotted Roy at the corner of her eye.

"Roy! Just the elf I wanted to see," Lea replied, waving at the elf with Nightlight doing the same.

"Whoa! What's with the puppet?! Roy gasped, staring at Nightlight before looking around. "Is this another one of Jack's pranks?!"

"No, this is not one of Jack's pranks. This is my childhood friend, Nightlight. He got broken by accident and North fixed him," Lea explained, putting him down for the wooden boy to greet Roy up close. "He also put a magic crystal inside him that is connected to the bracelet he gave me that brings Nightlight to life."

"Well, deck my halls. That's a new one," Roy said, seeing the little puppet dancing around. "So, what's going on, kid?"

"I'm going to be leaving soon and I was wondering if you would accompany me for a bit," Lea explained.

"Me? You need an elf escort or something?" asked Roy. "Do I get payed by the hour?"

Lea chuckled. "Let's just say that I have an important announcement to make for the Guardians before I leave and want you to come along. Something I wanted to share with all the new friends I made here. Especially you, Roy,"

Nightlight nodded his head in agreement, already tugging on Lea's pants to go already with excitement.

"Well, your little friend is ready to go," Roy said. "Let's do this."

"Great," Lea smiled, putting her old clothes inside her backpack before slipping it on her back. Along with putting on her zipperless teal jacket first for going outside. "Time to get this show on the road,"

Things were a bit quiet between the three of them. Although, technically, Nightlight was so far the only mute person of the group. It felt like forever in getting back to the Globe Room.

Finally, the group made it and saw all the Guardians still there chatting with one another.

"Hey, everyone. I got my bag," Lea called out. "And before I leave, there's something I have to say. North, what did you think of the cookies I brought you while working on Nightlight in secret?"

"Why, they were the best cookies I ever tasted!" said North. "And that is saying something! I've eaten all kinds of cookies, pastries, and sweet treats from all over the world! But those cookies!" He inhaled a deep breath. "Best. Cookies. Ever. Period."

Lea smiled. "No doubt that they were. What if I told you that those cookies were not baked by one of the yetis but by someone else you know that lives in the Workshop?"

North blinked his big blue eyes. "You mean...the Yetis did NOT make the cookies?!" He looked around before facing the Guardian of Fun. "Jack! Is this another one of your pranks again?!"

"Wha-no! I had nothing to do with this!" Jack replied, raising his hands in defense. "I'm not even allowed to be near the kitchen. The yetis around here never let me...Like all those years when I trusted to bust in here before becoming a Guardian,"

"Why does everyone keep saying that?!" Lea exclaimed, lightly facepalming her forehead. "I said it was someone _you_ know who _lives_ in the _workshop_ ," she tried to explain more clearly to North while using her hands.

"But who?! The only ones here are me, the Yetis, and the...elves...?!" North felt himself freeze with realization.

"North, fellow Guardians, I present you all the real baking genius behind the amazing gingerbread cookies: Roy!" Lea explained with a grateful smile, gesturing her hand to the elf next to her.

Roy just stood there, awkwardness setting in. "Uh...hi."

"North, when I first met Roy, he was having doubts on his real purpose of why he's here in the Workshop. He thought that elves like him were just useless, but I helped convinced him differently on that subject by telling him not to lose hope in finding how he could help," Lea explained. "Then, a little while later, I discovered Roy baking gingerbread cookies and told me it wasn't much of a talent because everyone could it. So, to prove that Roy was very useful, I took half of the cookies he baked and delivered them to you so I can hear your opinion on the cookies. And, as I expected, they were the most incredible cookies you ever had."

Needless to say, everyone in the room was surprised. The elves were known to be bumbling and their minds were prone to wandering.

But Roy, this elf, was able to do something North regarded as a competent talent.

"If anything, Roy should be given a chance to work at the kitchen to bake sweet treats. Not all elves are exactly same, so you shouldn't judge Roy-or anyone-from how they look on the outside," Lea continued. "That's what I finished experiencing when meeting all of you."

"Well, that depends," North approached the elf. "What do you want to do, Roy?"

"Y-You want me to...choose?" Roy asked in disbelief. "But...you're the boss!"

North nodded. "True, but you have a mind of your own, just like the other elves. It's your call on what you want to do."

Roy, whom was a bit unsure, looked at Lea. He saw the teen girl smile and nod her head, as if telling him 'Go ahead. You got this.'.

And so, Fauntleroy, aka Roy, raised his head up high and made his decision. "Boss, I would like to work in the kitchen."

Lea smiled proudly on Roy's decision, folding her arms. Nightlight jumped up with enthusiasm on that.

North beamed with pride for his elf. "Then it's decided! Phil! Fetch this elf an apron and chef hat!"

Lea walked over and took a knee so she can be more eye-leveled with the little elf. "So...how does it feel to finally have your talents noticed, Baker Roy?" she questioned with a happy grin on her face.

Roy sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Well, it's different, but in a good way," he smiled. "A very good way. It'll take some getting used to, but I think I'll manage."

Phil arrived with the elf's apron. He unfolded it, presenting it to everyone. It was a clean apron that was white as freshly fallen snow. On the front of it were big, embroidered cursive letters that read;

 _Fauntleroy_

Everyone, especially Roy, gasped.

"Your real name is Fauntleroy?" Jack asked, with a growing smile.

"Yeah..." Roy sighed, whom was not expecting his full name to be in the apron.

"Don't even think about teasing him, Jack!" Lea warned, getting up and waving a right index finger on him with her left hand on her hip. "Roy's name is very unique. He's been through a lot of pressure in finding his purpose."

"Okay, chill out, babe," Jack flew behind Lea and put a hand on her back, causing chills to go down her spine.

"Gah! Again with the spine!" Lea flinched and moved away from Jack. "Why did you have to be so cool yet cold at the same time?!"

"Caaaause, it's my thing?" Jack said, grinning.

Lea chuckled on that statement, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. "Right."

Just then, Lea felt another tug on her pants. She looked down to see Nightlight and raised his arms up to her. Smiling, Lea got out her backpack, opened the back zipper, and put it down.

"Okay, Nightlight. Wave goodbye to the Guardians, Roy, and the yetis before I put you inside," Lea said, picking him up and let him face the others.

Once Nightlight said his goodbyes to everyone, he was already inside the bag safe and sound.

Lea then zipped up her backpack, picked it up, and slipped it back on. "Well, I'm ready to go now. Thanks again for everything. Goodbye, Guardians of Childhood."

Jack took her hand while swinging out his staff. "All aboard the Frost Express!"

Lea felt her heart drop, realizing where this was going. "Oh, no-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed in terror as Jack took off at the speed of light and snow from leaving the Workshop.

"Bye, ya Littler Jumper!" Bunny shouted, laughing with enjoyment.

"Promise to come back soon!" Tooth exclaimed.

Sandy waved goodbye from a distance.

"See ya, kid," Roy muttered with a tiny smile.

"Have a safe trip, young one," North grinned heartily.

Although it was uncertain, the Guardian of Wonder had a feeling in his belly that they would see Lea again.

* * *

After flying across the globe, Lea was back home to where her house was located, at the front porch. Once her feet reached the ground, her knees wobbled like jelly.

"I know that I enjoy a little fast run from time to time, but did you had to go into a speed that would nearly make my heart explode from panic?!" Lea questioned, trying to calm herself down by taking deep breathes.

"Nothing wrong with a little rush," Jack said, shrugging as he put his staff back in the holster before placing his hands in his pocket.

Lea sighed, rolling her eyes before giving a small smile. "Guess not,"

Jack chuckled a bit.

"So, Jack..." Lea started, shifting a little in shyness. "Will I ever see you again?"

"You just might," he remarked, giving a playful wink.

Lea smiled and offered her hand.

Seeing this, Jack raised an eyebrow and smiled. He took her hand and graced it with a kiss.

To Lea, his kiss started out cold yet, at the same time, felt a bit warm. She thought for sure that he was going to leave a frost-like kiss mark on her hand when doing that.

When lifting his head, Jack saw a mini spear close to his face that got him to move back a little and trip plus land on the wooden floor in startlement. It was only Nightlight on top of Lea's arm, playfully protecting his young teen friend.

"Nightlight! Get back in my bag," Lea lightly scolded, giggling on how cute her Wooden Companion was messing around.

Nodding his head, Nightlight put his toy spear away, moved up from Lea's arm to her shoulder, went inside the unzipped hole in the backpack he made, and used his weapon to zip it closed.

"Sorry. I always imagine Nightlight so protective and playful around me," Lea apologized.

"Nothing wrong with a little guardian to protect you," Jack said with a chuckle, lifting himself off the ground. "Especially one that makes you brave."

"Yeah. He is like my own little guardian," Lea agreed with a smile. "One that makes me feel brave."

"Like...the Guardian of Courage," Jack replied, grinning on his own little title on the toy.

Lea couldn't help but chuckle on that. "Nightlight, the Guardian of Courage...Not bad."

Jack and Lea laughed a little about Nightlight being an actual Guardian.

"So…until we meet again?" Jack questioned.

Lea grinned, placing a hand on Jack's left side of his face before giving a quick kiss on his right cheek.

"Until we meet again, Jack Frost," Lea remarked, already letting go. "Have a good night."

The female teen had a true knack for making Jack speechless. Because that's exactly what she did.

Jack couldn't help but chuckle at what just happened. "Okay, then. Same to you," he takes a few steps back from Lea and began swinging his staff up. "Hey, Wind! Take me back home!"

The staff glowed, creating a powerful wind surrounding Jack that made the tips of his hair dance. His feet were no longer touching the ground in no less than a second. Lea only watched in amazement as Jack disappeared into the skies. Once he was gone, knowing that she's all alone, Lea went inside the house to finally let out her overjoyed emotions by squealing and jumping up and down.

"I can't believe I just met Jack Frost and the rest of the Guardians of Childhood!" she cried, getting Nightlight out and twirling around with him in heartfelt laughter. "And he's coming back to hang out with me! This is the best night ever!"

The happy blonde kept spinning until she leaped backwards to have her back land on a nearby couch at the living room, giggling excitably and hugging her beloved companion close to her heart with Nightlight doing the same. Lea's wish finally came true. She not only got to experience such an incredible adventure, but also gets to go on another with her favorite myth. And the best part of all, is that the Guardians of Childhood like Lea. Even though she's now a young adult, Lea's child-like spirit still lives on inside her to believe and see her favorite legends from storybooks.

It proved that, no matter how old someone gets, there's a young soul within people that bring out the good in everyone.

"Kate is so not going to believe any of this. I seriously have to thank her for giving me the book and encouraging me from the start," Lea said to Nightlight, whom was lifted above her head to see the wooden boy smile and the ceiling behind him. "Maybe I can take her with me on the next adventure. Kate seriously needs some time out of the bookstore and into something more exciting. You barely do anything fun being cooped up there and do nothing."

* * *

Back in the Golden Goose Bookstore afterhours, Katherine was in front of her desk with a small, lite, brass, chamberstick candle holder to help her see better.

Upon the auburn-haired girl's view was an opened book that revealed to Katherine her best friend, Lea, talking about her magnificent time of meeting Jack Frost to not just give him his anniversary gift, but also meet the rest of the Guardians.

A warm smile came across her face when seeing this. "Another story with a happy ending. Can't wait to see where else this path will take for the rest of us," she chuckled to herself, slowly closing the book before putting it in a nearby shelf that was at the very top.

"I'm glad that Lea got to know the rest of the Guardians. And they learned not to judge a young adult teen believer without knowing them more from within,"

Katherine then walked over to the back and brought out a black, brown, and green colored book that showed a silhouette of an older woman floating in the center with different nature-themed images around her. It also had a golden lock in the side, to prevent from getting opened by anyone.

"Who knows? She might be useful to them, in the future. When the time is right," she said, placing a hand on the locked book.

For this Auburn-Haired Girl knew that this was not the end of this tale. It was just the beginning.

* * *

 **Who exactly is Katherine? What was the book she grabbed about? What plans does she have involving Lea and the Guardians?**  
 **Stay tuned for more in another story! ;)**


End file.
